How 'Bad' do you want it ( Me ) ?
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: Kecil dan besar di tengah gemilangnya harta,Oh Sehun. saat bertemu dengan jongin penari jalanan yang lugu mungkin akan merubah sedikit kehidupannya. its HUNKAI sekai. CEO-AGENSIau!Sehun. TraineeAU!Jongin. UPDATE Selasa, 2017!
1. Chapter 1

**How 'Bad' do you want it( Me ) ?**

 **Hunkai ft. Chankai.**

 **Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rate T - M WARN : BL,YAOI,SHOUNEN AI, TYPO ETC.**

 **NOTE: I dont own anything from EXO or Another Cast. . .**

 **-Prolog/Teaser-**

Hidupnya bergemerlap, mewah dan menggoda. Dikelilingi banyak penjilat, dan pengkhianat. Di rangkul kalangan bermulut manis berliur menjijikan. Siang saatnya bertopeng, malam saatnya meliarkan diri. Membosankan..sekali.

Oh Sehun. Pewaris utama Stars Corp, memimpin perusahaan keluarga di usia muda dengan terpaksa. Diluar sana, dunia menunggunya. Setiap langkah dia berada, kamera seolah siap menyorotnya. Tampang dingin nya idaman para wanita. Dia bertemu dengan penari jalanan berpenampilan kumal ber-orientasi gay tapi sangat manis, Kim Jong In. Hidupnya seolah 360° telah berubah saat itu juga. Banyak warna mendatanginya tiba-tiba, takdir mempermainkan mereka dengan nakalnya.. Seolah ingin menjahili perasaan salah satu nya.

Apa yang terjadi jika keduanya terikat dalam sebuah hubungan rumit? Berakhir manis atau sebaliknya.. .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.Hai, Balik dg teaser yg oh god. Ini ide lama, tapi belum kesampaian. *-* akhirnya..

Hehe.

Aku sebenernya gk terlalu berharap akan ada respon untuk ff ini, krn ide cerita nya uda lama berdebu di pikiran. jika ada yg mau kenalan boleh pm ^^ makasih.

CsY..Eka


	2. Chapter 2

**PART I-**

 **How Bad Do You Want it (Me) ?**

 **M-PG15**

 **Special for Hunkai Addict.**

 **DLDR!—Dont Forget to REVIEW. I hate SIDERS :))**

* * *

 **|| Happy Reading ||**

* * *

 **-How are they Meet-**

* * *

 _Drrrt.. Drrt_

Disudut meja, sebuah ponsel bergetar. Sang pemilik meraihnya, mengeluh begitu mengetahui siapa penelpon.

"Mm?"

"SEHUN!"

"Yah, Ada apa?."

Suara nyaring diseberang terdengar antusias menyebut nama lelaki yang sekarang ber-mimik lelah. Lelaki tersebut berdiri menjauh dari meja, beralih menatap suntuk jendela kaca besar yang ber pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul.

Sehun— Dia Oh Sehun. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar biar kupikirkan dahulu. Apa namanya familiar untukmu? Pernah mendengarnya? Atau mungkin kau mengenalnya?

Ya, Dia Oh Sehun yang itu.

Oh Sehun yang tinggi, berbadan tegap dan bidang. Yang.. Tampan, manis dan menawan diwaktu bersamaan. Yang, eum apalagi? Ah! Tentu. Sehun yang begitu dihormati dan dipuji banyak kalangan. Ada lagi? Oh ayolah, kau pasti tau apa maksudku.

Kaya.

Well, Sehun dan keluarganya sangat kaya. Jangan bertanya seberapa kaya mereka karena mungkin kota bahkan pulau bisa dibeli. Berjajar mobil dari beberapa merk terkenal ada dan tersedia dengan banyak warna di garasi rumah.

Tunggu? Rumah? Kau bercanda? Itu bukan rumah, Itu Istana. Mereka mempunyai satu perusahaan utama bernama Stars Corp. Dengan beberapa cabang yang mengikuti. Sampai saat ini, wajah dingin Sehun dan beberapa anggota keluarganya masih menghiasi sampul majalah politik ternama. Ya, hidup sempurna ala Oh Sehun. Setidaknya itu yang tertulis di artikel online mingguan.

"Hehe, Aku perlu mobil. Ja—"

"Terserah."

Terdengar lagi seruan senang disebrang, Sehun menatap kebawah dimana mobil-mobil terlihat sangat kecil bak semut berbaris. Dirinya tidak terkejut dengan apa alasan orang ini menelpon nya. Toh, percuma.

"kau baik sekali, terima kasih!.Kau memang ka—"

"Aku bukan kakakmu, Mingyu"

Suara nyaring disebrang berubah berat, kini tertawa mengejek. Sehun hanya diam meremas bulpoin di saku.

"Tentu, kakak tiri. Kau bukan kakakku." Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menghembuskan nafas guna meredam emosi yang sempat akan muncul mendengar suara asli adiknya.

Kim Mingyu—Adik nya. Bukan, Saudara tiri dari hasil pernikahan Ibu nya dulu. Adiknya ini juga berwajah tampan menuruni mata bersinar milik ibu mereka. Ayah nya bercerai dengan ibunya dan jatuh cinta dengan sangat cepat pada wanita cantik yaitu ibu Mingyu. Seorang Aktris Lawas korea selatan.

"Hm."

Gumaman Sehun mengakhiri sambungan singkat itu, Dan pihak Mingyu menutupnya terlebih dulu. Sehun menjatuhkan diri ke sofa biru tua, bersandar meredakan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba mederanya. Ah sial sekali, kenapa dengan hidupnya? Kenapa semua ini terlalu membosankan?.

* * *

Dilain tempat, masih Di kota Seoul tercinta. Tepatnya disebuah perumahan kumuh dekat sungai. Satu anak kecil dan dua remaja tengah tertawa dan saling tatap puas. Salah satu diantaranya, yang paling rapi dan berkulit sedikit gelap membuka tas ransel hitam tak sabar. Matanya berbinar mendapati sebuah dompet kulit dan dua gadget ditangannya. Dia melirik kawannya, lalu tertawa senang.

"Wah, Taemin. Kau hebat, bagaimana bisa kau mendapat ini?!"

Remaja berwajah sedikit kumal yang dipanggil Taemin itu menyeringai, berniat menyombongkan diri dengan membusungkan dadanya.

"Oh,Kkamjong. Lihat dulu, siapa teman mu ini? Tentu mencopetnya. Haha."

"Iya, Jongin hyung. Jangan sok bodoh, tentu ini hasil mencuri dan Taemin hyung kan terlalu miskin untuk membelinya."

Remaja lain berwajah manis dan yang paling muda bernama Samuel itu tertawa berhasil mengejek Taemin. Yang diejek hanya menyengir tak peduli. Jongin tersenyum melihat sahabat nya yang dia sayang ini senang. Samuel menatap langit, dia menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. Anak kecil itu mulai merengut memegangi perutnya lucu.

"Hyung, Aku laparr. Saaangat Laparr."

Jongin mencubiti pipi tirus Samuel lalu menggeplak kepala taemin pelan. Tak ada protes, pukulan Jongin sama sekali tidak Sakit. Justru Taemin geli hingga terkekeh.

"Apa,Jong?"

"Kau yang beli. Hari ini giliranmu, Tae."

Taemin mengangguk, tersenyum lebar menunjukkan beberapa won dalam dompet yang dicurinya tadi. Lalu berdiri dan mulai berlari setelah pamit mencari makanan.

Tak lama, Jongin ikut berdiri seraya jahil menyeret Samuel untuk bangun.

"aaah, Hentikaan. Aku masih lelah. Hyuuung."

Jongin tertawa lalu secara mendadak melepaskan tangan Samuel hingga anak manis itu jatuh terduduk cukup keras. Jongin segera berlari meninggalkan Samuel yang merengek kesal. Ah senangnya menggoda anak kecil. Hihi

"aaaaa Jongin hyuung jahat! Sini kauuu!"

"Tidak, haha ayo tangkap."

Keduanya berlari saling kejar-mengejar. Tertawa bersama seraya menunggu taemin kembali membawa makanan.

.

 _BRAKK!_

"Astaga, kodok!"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang kesal."

Sehun meringis geli, Minho datang dengan membanting pintu. Lelaki yang sekiranya berumur 25-an itu menjambak rambut nya serta berteriak tertahan. Setelahnya dia menduduki sofa yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sehun bingung. Pasalnya, baru kemarin Minho mendapat promosi setelah berbulan-bulan berkutat dengan satu proyek penting yang diberinya. Seharusnya sahabatnya ini senang atau mungkin gila karena terlalu bahagia.

Minho kini mengerang, menatap Sehun lelah.

"Aku.. Kecopetan. Tas ransel ku eh mu. Ma..eum, ya maaf."

Beberapa detik suasana seolah membeku, Sehun mengernyit balas menatap Minho tajam seolah menyadari sesuatu. Minho meneguk ludah pelan, melihat rahang mengeras Sehun rasanya bisa dia tebak apa yang ak—

"Brengsek! Kau pikir itu apa!? Cari! Minho!"

Akan terucap.

"Sekarang!"

 _Crap._

Minho berdiri cepat, berbalik bahkan mungkin dia berlari keluar ruangan. Terkutuklah, Sehun dan kemarahannya.

Setelah bawahannya pergi Sehun segera menelpon seseorang. Suara berat dari seberang membuat Sehun sedikit bernafas lega.

"Sehun? Ada apa?"

"Kau kan tau, minho akan kesana. Kau, bantu dia."

"Baik boss."

 _Tutt._

 _Prakkk_

Sehun membanting ponselnya yang berharga jutaan itu kelantai. Dia juga menendang kaki Sofa keras. Minho kecopetan, sialnya data presentasi ada dalam salah satu gadget di tas itu. Ah sialan,seharusnya dia tidak terlalu mempercayai Minho yang ceroboh itu.

 _Sigh!._

* * *

Sore hari entah kenapa langit Seoul sedikit berawan, Jongin menghela nafas kecewa tidak bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Dia membenarkan tas di punggungnya, beruntung taemin hanya membelanjakan uang nya sedikit. Bisa gawat jika pemilik tas ini tau.

Apalagi setelah acara lancang mereka bertiga tadi, secara tidak sengaja menemukan beberapa file berjudul kata-kata yang tidak mereka mengerti. Samuel yang dasarnya polos dan baik langsung berkata.

"Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya ini dikembalikan? Sepertinya ini penting sekali. Aku tidak mau masuk penjara."

Dan lagi, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya? Kenapa jadi dia yang harus mengembalikan ini. Ah ini kan salah taemin. Ck, sialan.

Jongin melanjutkan jalannya, dia sudah menelusuri jalanan Seoul untuk mencari nama perusahaan yang dibaca nya tadi. Stars corp? Apa lagi itu, dimana saja dia tidak tau. Argh, Taemiiin.

* * *

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kedua lengan Jongin

diapit oleh orang-orang serba hitam plus kekar. Jongin telah mencoba memberontak tapi malah mendapat pukulan di perutnya.

"Uhukk! Lepas! HEI!"

Jongin ditarik dan dimasukkan ke mobil dengan paksa. Didalam mobil Jongin menatap takut orang-orang di disekitarnya. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba membawa nya?

Lalu Jongin mendelik menyadari seseorang di kursi pengemudi menatapnya dingin. Dia tidak mengerti tapi apa mungkin..

 _Srett_

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, menatap kaku tas yang tersampir di tubuhnya. Pasti orang-orang aneh ini adalah ..

"Kena kau pencuri, kau akan dipenggal bos kami nanti."

"Jimin, berisik. Diam."

Jongin menulikan pendengarannya, b-bos? Siapa bos mereka? Ke-kenapa penggal, dirinya dipenggal? Tidak kan?

Jongib menunduk menatap takut kaki-kakinya yang bergemetar. Ya tuhan, dia bersumpah selama hidupnya Jongin hanyalah menari. Dia sama sekali belum pernah mencuri, walaupun terkadang dia makan hasil curian Taemin.

* * *

"Boss/Sehun!"

Sehun menatap beberapa orang berseragam di depannya, dia tak ingin membalas panggilan mereka. Dia terfokus pada seseorang berkemeja putih di antara mereka. Gotcha! Itu dia, tasnya.

"Jadi?"

Badan Jongin terdorong ke depan. Sedangkan Jongin semakin menundukkan wajahnya merasa terintimidasi oleh orang-orang ini.

"Maaf."Cicit Jongin tidak mampu memperbaiki mood Sehun.

Pandangan Sehun seolah berarti keluar. Orang-orang berseragam itu mengerti dan segera angkat kaki. Mereka meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dengan bos mereka.

"Maafkan Aku."

Cicit Jongin kali ini membuat Sehun sigap berdiri menghampiri Jongin. Jarak sedekat ini Sehun dapat memastikan kulit lelaki yang mungkin lebih muda darinya ini sedikit gelap. Well kesan pertama yang didapat seksi. Jongin seksi, sebagai lelaki Sehun cukup iri.

Jongin menengadah terkejut saat bertemu tatap dengan seseorang berkulit pucat. Apa itu orangnya? Jongin segera melepas tas yang dipakainya. Lalu menyodorkan badan setengah membungkuk.

"Maaf, bukan aku yang mencurinya. Temanku, dia yang mencurinya. Ta-tadi aku sudah mau mengembalikannya tapi mereka membawaku kesini. J-jangan marah. M-maaf."

Jongin berucap sangat Cepat hingga membuat Sehun ingin tertawa. Dia tidak menyangka bertemu seseorang yang bisa sepanik ini. Lagi pula, dia tidak marah. Yang terpenting semua barangnya kembali.

"Eum, maaf. U-uang didalam mungkin berkurang sedikit. K-karena sudah kami pakai ma-makan."

Raut Sehun hanya berubah 1% jauh dari ekspestasi Jongin. Tak ada betakkan atau tanda-tanda dirinya akan mati terpenggal. Apa orang-orang tadi bohong padanya?

Sehun mengambil alih tas itu, menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Tidak apa, kau boleh pergi."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya cepat, dia pun juga tak melupakan tatapan terkejutnya. Sehun terkekeh jarang menemui ekspresi lucu semacam itu. Anak ini entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada anjing tetangganya dulu.

"Benarkah? Kau.. Tidak memenggalku,tu-tuan? "

Jongin mundur selangkah seraya memegangi lehernya waspada. Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku Sehun. Kau?"

"J-jongin. Kim Jongin."

Sehun tersenyum samar, menatap mata Jongin yang tersirat kejujuran dan juga tulus. Sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya, kini dia menemukan satu orang yang mempunyai hal yang dibutuhkannya. Jadi dia harus apa?

Tentu. Takdir sudah bertemu. Tinggal bagaimana mereka menjalaninya. Dan semua itu dimulai dari sekarang..

 _Kim Jongin, Senang bertemu denganmu._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

 ** _Haiiii, haiii. Balik dengan lanjutan dari prolog yang pernah aku post. Lamaaa banget nuangin ide apa buat di ff ini. Terus kenapa mingyu? Samuel? Well kalian pasti tau mrekan kan? Seventeen. Tapi sayang samuel gk di Seventeen. Hehe ada yng kepo siapa biasku di Seventeen? Bukan mingyu kok walaupun 10% iya. biasku bakal masuk ff ini. Aku mau nyiptai crack pairing sendiri hehe. #Plakk_**

 ** _Aku suka karakter baru Jongin di ff ini. Aku coba buat dia sama kyk apa yang kulihat di EST dulu. Ah jadi kangen 3 mantan itu aduhh blm muv on ternyata. Ah parah lah._**

 ** _Buat FF I CARE FOR YOU dan FF Make You Miss Me mungkin hiatus sampai mood saya bangkit lagi. Sesuatu seperti menulis tidaklah semudah anda berkata atau lihat, yang terpenting usaha kan? Dan jadwal ngepost ff ku ini setiap minggu atau kalau enggak dua minggu sekali semua ff update semua. Ok sip jadwal sudah ditentukan._**

 ** _Thanks for your reading! \\(^_^)/*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah keluar dari perusahaan Sehun, Jongin terus memegangi dada kirinya bingung. Dia tidak menyadari sudah jadi tampungan tatapan aneh orang-orang di trotoar. Mendadak Jongin berhenti, lalu mata nya berpendar ke sekitar.

"Eh?"

 _Ini dimana?_

Jongin menoleh kekanan kiri layaknya orang yang buta arah. Ya, sebelumnya Jongin belum pernah ke pusat kota. Dia baru sadar sudah terlalu jauh dari letak gedung berlantai 37 tadi. Jongin jelas tidak tau dia ada dimana. Semua terlihat asing baginya. Tapi, di sekelilingnya banyak pohon dan beberapa kursi kayu, Oh,tunggu! Apa ini taman kota?

Jongin terpesona melihat hijaunya tempat yang dipijaknya, banyak bunga di samping jalan. Jika ada Samuel pasti anak itu akan berlarian di sini. Sayang sekali hanya dirinya disini, ugh tersesat lagi.

"Aduh!"

Jongin memegangi pinggangnya, kurang ajar sekali orang yang menabraknya ini. Mengganggu suasana saja, Jongin menengadahkan kepala setelah melihat tangan terulur padanya. Yang dilihat pertama kali olehnya adalah mata sipit dan jernih. Jongin tidak pernah melihat mata seperti itu, bahkan samuel yang polos saja tidak sejernih itu.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa?"

"T-tidak apa."

Jongin menerima uluran itu takut-takut, dia teringat ibunya untuk menjauhi orang asing dan langsung saja dilepaskannya tangan besar tadi. Oh ya omong-omong kenapa orang ini menabraknya?

Orang itu memakai satu stel jas, tapi terlihat berantakan di bagian kerah, rambut serta dasinya. Di tangan kirinya ada kunci mobil dan ponsel tipis. Jongin tidak tau merk apa yang penting itu sejenis handphone. Dan Sekali lagi, Jongin mencoba memperhatikan wajah orang tersebut. Mengejutkan, Orang itu tersenyum tipis terlihat seperti pangeran negeri dongeng. Woah, dia jadi ingin mengenalkannya pada nunna-nunna di samping rumahnya. Pasti mereka senang sekali.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

Alasannya klasik sekali, Jongin mencibir dalam hati tapi wajahnya tersenyum. Orang itu mengulurkan lagi tangannya, kali ini Jongin menerima nya dengan senang hati. Nhh, lembut sekali tangannya? Woahh!

"Namaku Myungsoo, sekali lagi maaf."

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku Jongin, errr.. Hyung."

Orang yang baru dikenalnya sebagai Myungsoo itu terlihat menahan senyum. Jongin hanya mengaruk kepalanya gugup, mata orang didepannya ini seolah mencairkannya. Tiba-tiba Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Myungso penuh harap.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Hyung, bisa tolong aku?"

"He?"

* * *

 **How 'bad do you want it (me) ?**  
 **Part II**

 **Special for hunkai Addict.**

 **15-M**

 **DLDR! Dont be silent riders..**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"Soojung, Bagaimana berkas itu?"

"Sejauh ini baik, Sanjangnim."

Gadis yang diketahui bermarga Jung itu berdiri, membungkuk hormat lalu mengikuti atasannya menuju lantai bawah. Sehun merapikan jas nya, dia melempar kunci mobilnya pada seorang berseragam lainnya. Orang itu membungkuk lalu berlari kecil membukakan pintu mobil.

"Periksa lagi dan kosongkan semua jadwalku besok."

"Baik, dimengerti."

Sehun memasuki mobilnya, dan segera meninggalkan gedung tinggi yang dibangun sendiri oleh ayahnya. Lelaki itu melempar pandangannya pada jendela pintu mobil, dia bukan mengamati keadaan luar tapi justru pikirannya menuju seorang remaja yang ditemuinya tadi sore. Entah kenapa, dia sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan remaja itu lagi dan tentunya di suasana yang berbeda.

Dia sudah menyuruh Soojung, sekertarisnya mencari detail tentang Jongin. Mengejutkan, mengetahui jika sebenarnya anak itu berpotensi menjadi orang terkenal. Jongin pandai menari, dengan tubuh seramping itu akan cukup mudah menarikan setiap genre. Tubuh tan itu akan jadi perbedaannya serta hal yang menarik. Uh, Wow Sehun sudah membayangkan semua. Dimana, dan pakaian apa yang ditarikan Jongin. Bagaimana dengan, panggung yang gelap dan sorot satu lampu dengan air di lantai.

 _ **PLAK**_

'A-apa yang kupikirkan?'

Sehun mulai membayangkan hal kotor tentang Jongin, Jika diteruskan maka berarti Jongin sana dengan lainnya—kotor, busuk dan palsu. Tidak, Jongin berbeda. Sehun menutupi matanya, malu akan dirinya sendiri. Hah, yang benar saja. Kenapa dia membayangkan me rape remaja yang umurnya terpantau cukup jauh dari nya? Tidak masuk akal.

"Kita akan kemana, bos?"

"Ha? Apa? Oh,Cabang perusahaan di gwangju."

"Baik."

Sehun sendiri hanya asal menyebutkan tujuan, dia seperti berfirasat akan menemui sesuatu yang menarik di salah satu cabang perusahaannya. Tepatnya hasil proyek dengan DM entertaiment, mereka bekerja sama dengan Sehun sebagai Kepala pemimpin dan juga Investor utama. Lagipula, sudah lama dia tidak datang mengunjungi tempat itu. Tempat yang juga disukai ayahnya. Sehun tersenyum mengingat kenangan lama.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

"Kau tersesat? Pfft, bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin merengut diam-diam, ternyata orang yang dianggapnya mirip pangeran tadi sangat menyebalkan. Melihat Myungsoo tertawa, Fokus utama Jongin lagi-lagi adalah matanya. Mata Myungsoo hyung sangat membuatnya iri, bahkan Sekarang Jongin sudah memperkirakan berapa banyak gadis yang meleleh oleh tatapannya.

Oh, Wo-Wow atau mungkin bukan gadis?  
Astaga Jongin, kau ini berfikir apa? Myungsoo hyung tentu normal tidak seperti ka— _Woah!_ Kenapa orang ini menatapnya seperti itu!? Aa ibu, Jantung Jongin kenapa.

"Ah, H-hyung berhenti tertawa. Kau sudah janji, ayo antar aku pulang."

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu. Setelah it—"

"Setelah itu Pulang! Hehe."

Myungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar Jongin memotong ucapannya dengan wajah antusias. Dia hanya bisa terkekeh, menikmati detik-detik waktunya terisi oleh Jongin yang notabene masih tergolong orang asing. Myungsoo tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini bertemu orang baru tapi anak ini justru berbeda. Auranya, senyumnya, atau bahkan.. Tubuhnya semuanya seolah mempunyai sesuatu hingga menarik orang-orang agar tidak menghiraukannya. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jja, kita berangkat."

"Ha, kajja! Kajja!"

Myungsoo lagi-lagi terkekeh menyadari interaksi lucu Jongin. Wajah manis itu juga mempunyai sikap kekanakan. Tentu, Jongin masih remaja. Tidak mungkin tidak mempunyai sisi childishnya.

Myungsoo membukakan pintu mobil, disambut Jongib masuk dengan semangat. Well, Jongin tidak sabar untuk bertemu Samuel atau Taemin. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi hari ini. Saat dia berkenalan dengan Sehun sampai tertabrak orang tampan macam Myungsoo. _Hihi, Samuel pasti iri._

* * *

 **SEKAI IN LUV**

* * *

"Woaaah, Taemin hyung! Kenapa disini ramai sekali? Berisik."

Samuel menarik-narik ujung kaos milik Taemin, tapi remaja itu seolah tuli. Dia sibuk berpendar ke sana kemari mencari sosok yang dikhawatirkannya. Mengetahui dirinya diabaikan, Bocah manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa dengan hyungnya iniii?

"Taem hyungg! Aish. Lihat akuuu! Ya!"

Taemin berumur satu tahun lebih tua dari Jongin, 16 tahun. Dengan samuel mungkin berjarak empat atau lima tahun. Berbeda dengan Jongin, selama tujuh tahun dia sudah belajar hidup sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya hilang atau mungkin meninggal, tak ada yang memberitahunya. Tak lama dia bertemu dengan Samuel, korban dari perdagangan manusia. Bocah itu berdarah blasteran entah negara apa. Lalu bertemu Jongin beserta keluarganya. Samuel dan dirinya begitu mudah masuk hingga dirawat dengan baik oleh ayah ibu Jongin. Makan, Tinggal bahkan tidur diatap bersama. Diselimuti kasih sayang yang setara membuat Taemin merasa ada dikeluarganya sendiri.

Karena itu, wajar bila dia sangat khawatir. Jongin adalah keluarganya temannya juga adik nya, orang terbaik yang pernah ditemukannya. Jika yang lain akan mencemoohnya, maka Jongin berbeda. Bila bukan Jongin, dia tidak yakin akan berganti pakaian teratur dan tidur di lantai hangat.

Taemin masih ingat, bagaimana naifnya Jongin yang tanpa rasa takut berbicara pada ibunya untuk membuatnya tinggal. Itu hal termanis dari Jongin yang diingatnya, saat itu Jongin menangis hanya untuk membujuk ibunya. Mengingat itu, Taemin benar-benar menyesal membiarkan Jongin mengembalikan tas itu sendirian.

"Oh! Hyung! Bukannya itu Jongin hyung!?"

"Jongin hyuuung?!"

Dengan cepat Taemin menoleh kebelakang, mendengar teriakan samuel yang nyaring dia memicingkan mata. Benar itu Jongin tapi.. Dengan siapa adiknya itu tertawa?

Samuel terdiam memperhatikan ekspresi Taemin, dia tidak mengerti tapi rahang Taemin terlihat semakin mengeras dan Tangannya mengepal terlalu kuat. Apa dia marah bertemu Jongin hyung?

 _'Hyung?'_

* * *

 **.**

 **H..U..N..K..A..I** **  
**

 **.**

* * *

"Ini dimana, Hyung?"

"Tsk,"

Myungsoo tersenyum samar, dia ikut memperhatikan sekeliling lorong. Lalu menggidikkan bahunya tidak tahu seolah sengaja. Jongin memutar bola matanya, lihatlah betapa menyebalkan orang tampan disampingnya ini. Melihat wajah kesal Jongin menghibur Myungsoo secara otomatis tertawa pelan. Dia membuka pintu ruang practice biasa dia berlatih koreografi dengan bandmate nya. Tapi terhenyak mendapati Seseorang telah ada disana. Orang itu masih mengenakan pakaian kebanggaannya, dan berlagak di tengah-tengan jalan masuk.

Myungsoo menghela nafas, tidak tepat sekali. Kenapa Dia kesini?

"Darimana kau, L?"

"—Jongin?"

"Eh? Sehun-nim! Annyeong!" Secara otomatis, Sehun ternyata langsung terkekeh karena pertama kali di sapa seperti ini.

Myungsoo menatap bingung kedua orang didepannya, mereka saling kenal?

Jongin tersenyum lebar, tidak mengerti kenapa sesenang ini bertemu lagi dengan sang direktur. Tapi, Sehun mengangkat alisnya mengingat embel-embel 'nim' dari Jongin. Bukankah tadi dia menperkenalkan diri dengan hanya namanya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Sehun beralih menatap jenuh Myungsoo. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Myunsoo melemparkan senyuman palsu khusus untuk orang ini.

"Tidak juga, aku baru mengenalnya."

"Berarti sama."

Myungsoo tersenyum menarik pergi lengan Jongin yang membungkuk pada Sehun. Percakapan ini memang harus diakhiri karena keduanya bukan teman dekat hanya rekan kerja. Sedangkan Sehun masih belum mengerti keadaan segera menarik lengan satunya Jongin. Remaja tan itu meringis terkejut ditarik seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Biar kuantar."

Jelas, ini hampir setengah delapan malam okay? Dia masih ingat jam berapa remaja ini meninggalkan perusahaannya. Lalu kenapa anak ini masih berkeliaran?. Bagaimana jika keluarganya khawatir dan mencari anak ini?

Jongin dapat merasakan gengaman di lingkar tangannya mengerat. Di sisi lain, Myungsoo merasa terganggu. Sejenak Jongin melirik lelaki disampingnya—mendapa ti Myungsoo juga menatapnya. Ah, kenapa dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa suasananya beku ya? Ini tidak nyaman, ibuu.

"Oh itu, aku—"

"Dia nanti akan kuantar pulang. Jangan khawatir, Sanjangnim." potong Myungsoo menatap lurus Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika, kau latihan dan Jongin ku antar?"

Myungsoo tertawa rendah, yang benar saja. Dia berhalusinasi ha? Kenapa dan sejak kapan direktur sombong ini peduli? Atau bahkan tertarik dengan orang lain?

"Kau bercanda, Sanjangnim?" panggilan itu terasa seperti sebuah ejekan untuk Sehun. Pwah, dia akan memuntahkannya.

Sehun dan myungsoo saling bertukar pandang dengan tangan mereka yang mencoba menarik Jongin mendekat. Jongin meringis kesakitan, tapi dia tidak bersuara takut memperburuk suasana. Walau dia tidak tau apa masalah tuan Sehun dan Myungsoo hyung, setidaknya ayahnya selalu menasehati untuk diam. Karena diam itu emas, ya kan?

 _ **BRAKK**_

"AAA _Hyunggg! Jongin hyung_!"

"Ya! Kalian apakan Jongin?!"

Ketiganya sontak menoleh ke satu sumber suara, mata _puppy_ Jongin melebar mengetahui mereka adalah Taemin dan Samuel. Eh tapi? Kenapa mereka disini?

"Kubilang lepaskan Jongin. Lepas!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Minnaa,! i like the way Jongin think about Myungsoo. Well nambah satu lagi karakternya. Bener lho mata Myungsoo itu bagus. Aku pengen punya mata sipit tapi kelewat bulet. Dan Jongin T^T kenapa dengamu abang? Kau tambah bulet alias berisi. Gak maukan Sehun selingkuh lagi? Yuk diet yuk biar keliatan unyu lagi? :*v dan Buat hunkai momentnya akan mulai banyak chap depan ya..

Thanks for your reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Bagaimana jika, kau latihan dan Jongin ku antar?"_

 _Myungsoo tertawa rendah, yang benar saja. Dia berhalusinasi ha? Kenapa dan sejak kapan direktur sombong ini peduli? Atau bahkan tertarik dengan orang lain?_

 _"Kau bercanda, Sanjangnim?" panggilan itu terasa seperti sebuah ejekan untuk Sehun. Pwah, dia akan memuntahkannya._

 _Sehun dan myungsoo saling bertukar pandang dengan tangan mereka yang mencoba menarik Jongin mendekat. Jongin meringis kesakitan, tapi dia tidak bersuara takut memperburuk suasana. Walau dia tidak tau apa masalah tuan Sehun dan Myungsoo hyung, setidaknya ayahnya selalu menasehati untuk diam. Karena diam itu emas, ya kan?_

 ** _BRAKK_**

 _"AAA Hyunggg! Jongin hyung!"_

 _"Ya! Kalian apakan Jongin?!"_

 _Ketiganya sontak menoleh ke satu sumber suara, mata puppy Jongin melebar mengetahui mereka adalah Taemin dan Samuel. Eh tapi? Kenapa mereka disini?_

 _"Kubilang lepaskan Jongin. Lepas!"_

* * *

 **HOW 'BAD' DO YOU WANT IT ( ME )?**

 **PART 3**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Fluff+RomCom, Friendship , amd family**

 **R-15**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Happy Reading...**

* * *

Setelah benar-benar memastikan itu Jongin, Taemin langsung menarik tangan samuel berlari mengikuti adiknya. Samuel memekik terkejut ditarik tiba-tiba. Mereka berlari memasuki pintu masuk gedung otomatis. Menghiraukan tanya Samuel, Taemin justru bergumam nama Jongin dan Jongin.

Samuel memutar bola matanya, menyadari eksistensi nya tidak dihiraukan kakaknya. Dia menoleh ke kiri, ikut berpendar mencari keberadaan Jongin. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali memekik heboh memukul lengan Taemin.

"Jongin Hyung! Jongin Hyung!"

Samuel melepaskan genggaman Taemin, lalu berlari sendiri menyusul bayangan dua orang yang diyakininya salah satu adalah Jongin.

"Ya! Muel-ah!"

Taemin ikut berlari mengejar Samuel melewati lorong sepi yang tiap ruangannya terdiri dari sekat-sekat pembatas. Lalu setelah melihat Samuel, dia pun menahan lengan kurus itu berhenti berlari. Samuel memberontak, memukul-mukul bahu juga perutnya. Taemin menyerah, dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan lagi.

"Itu Jongin Hyung!"

Taemin mengikuti arah telunjuk Samuel, mendekat ke sebuah jendela. Dia terkejut mendapati adiknya sedang ditarik-tarik oleh dua orang asing berpakaian bagus. Apa mungkin mereka menculik Jongin?

 _ **BRAKK**_

"AA Hyunggg! Jongin hyungg!"

"Ya! Kalian apakan Jongin?!"

Taemin membanting pintu, memasukinya setelah Samuel berlari kedalam. Jongin dan dua orang itu terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya juga Samuel. Remaja yang bermarga Lee itu tak takut balas tatap kedua orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia mengira Jongin-nya akan diculik dua orang aneh ini. Cih, siapa mereka?

"Kubilang lepaskan Jongin, Lepas!"

Sehun dan Myungsoo mendengus sebelum melepaskan tangan Jongin. Sedangkan Samuel segera mendekat ke arah Jongin dan memeluk remaja berkulit tan itu pelukkan yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh, Samuel?" Jongin terkejut mendapatkan pelukan, padahal dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Samuel kecuali Taemin. Omong-omong, kenapa mereka kesini?

Jongin menoleh ke kanan-kiri, menemukan tatapan penuh harap juga raut datar dari kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. Tuan Sehun dan Myungsoo hyung seperti nya ingin sekali mengantarkannya pulang. Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik juga, dia pulang dengan Taemin dan Samuel tak ingin membuat marah kakaknya.

"Jongin, ayo pulang."

"E-ee, iya." Jongin menggendong punggung Samuel yang dengan senang hati memeluk lehernya, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Myungsoo. Myungsoo tersenyum ramah pada Samuel tapi sayang Samuel malah melakukan mehrong lalu berpaling muka. Mendapat balasan seperti itu, Myungsoo menggaruk kepala nya. Dia tak mengira ada yang tidak terpengaruh senyumnya, super sekali Bocah ini.

Sehun menatap penampilan Taemin terutama kaos oblong yang dipakainya, terlihat kumuh. Dia tidak sadar telah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan pada Taemin. Sadar akan tatapan Sehun, Taemin menaikkan dagu nya tinggi. Tak ingin diremehkan oleh orang aneh berjas didepannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!"

Sehun terkejut mendapat reaksi sinis dari Taemin, seumur hidupnya tak ada satu pun orang yang berani bersinis seperti ini. Dia mendengar tawa tersembunyi dari samping kirinya, dia memastikan Myungsoo tengah mengoloknya sekarang.

Jongin memukul bahu Taemin pelan, merasa tak enak mendengar nada Taemin yang tidak ada sopan nya pada Sehun. Padahal kan sudah untung dia tadi tidak jadi dipenggal karena pencurian tas tadi pagi. Dasar.

Taemin mengerang memegangi bahunya, menatap kesal pada adiknya. Jongin tengah memelototinya. Itu terlihat manis sekali sampai mengulas senyum dari dua orang lelaki dibelakangnya. Taemin sangat dongkol ada orang lain yang melihat manisnya Jongin. Dia tidak mau berbagi apapun tentang Jongin.

"Cepat minta maaf, tidak sopan." Jongin mencubit-cubit perut Taemin, dibantu dengan tangan jahil Samuel yang menjewer telinga kanan Taemin.

Taemin dengan raut jengah menatap datar Sehun, membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan mengucap permohonan maaf formal. Jongin tersenyum menepuk-nepuk bahu Taemin.

"Goob boy, Taem Hyung." kikik Samuel senang melihat wajah kesal kakaknya.

Sehun menyimpan kekehannya dalam hati melihat lugunya Jongin, menemukan orang seperti ini sudah hampir membuatnya senang tanpa sebab. Mungkin dia akan terus tersenyum setiap waktu bila terus bersama Jongin.

"Em, Myungsoo Hyung dan Sehun-ssi. Aku sepertinya harus pulang dulu, kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi. Err annyeong."

Taemin segera menarik tangan Jongin untuk keluar dari ruangan bercermin ini, Jongin menoleh kebelakang lalu mengangguk isyarat formalitas untuk pamit. Sehun melambaikan tangannya rendah, sedang kan Myungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Jongin.

"Hati-hati." Gumam Sehun pada angin, Dia masih menerawang kedepan mencari punggung Jongin yang sudah menghilang dibalik dinding.

Myungsoo menyenggol siku Sehun keras, lelaki pale itu menoleh melirik wajah licik Myungsoo tengah tersenyum palsu padanya.

"Jangan menyukainya, dia milikku." bisik Myungsoo lalu pergi ke sudut ruangan memulai latihan, membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dan mengeraskan rahangnya kesal.

* * *

 _ **To love is nothing. To be loved is**_  
 _ **something. To love and be loved is everything. I**_  
 _ **am nothing, you're something so let me be your**_  
 _ **everything.**_

* * *

Dilain tempat, diwaktu yang sama. Kau masih ingat siapa adik dari Oh sehun yang kaya itu? Yah, Kim Mingyu. Pemuda itu terlihat berjalan memasuki ruang pribadi kakaknya. Membuka pintu, menyalakan saklar lampu. Matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu. Dia berjalan ke sudut, membuka laci-laci sampai membuka tutup beberapa lemari kayu. Benda yang dicari nya tidak ada dimana pun.

"Argh, dimana? Dimana? Tidak ada. Ash!"

Menjambak rambutnya gusar dia membanting pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Kekanakan sekali, seperti bocah 5 tahun yang tidak menemukan mainannya dia terus menggerutu menatapi gusar lantai corak kayu dibawahnya. Saat mendongakkan kepala, Mingyu tak sengaja berpapasan dengan kakaknya yang lain. Lebih tepatnya adik kandung Sehun. Mingyu tertawa remeh mengasihani adik Sehun yang tengah menatapnya benci. Umur mereka tak berbeda jauh, berjarak 2 bulan saja.

Oh Haowen, Duplikat dari kakaknya Oh sehun. Tapi entah apa, ternyata publik tak ada yang mengetahui identitas asli Haowen sebagai adik Sehun—Pengusaha muda itu. Blah, Muda? Baginya Sehun sudah tua.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Mingyu setengah tersenyum, tak menyangka akan disapa 'ramah' oleh kakak tiri nya ini.

"Untuk apa kau peduli."

Mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah pocker Haowen menunjukkan dia tak menyukai pertemuannya dengan orang sombong ini—Mingyu. Berbeda dengan Haowen, Mingyu berjalan melewati nya tak ingin berhadapan. Dia antara keluarga Oh dan Kim yang lain, Mereka berdua yang paling mempunyai hubungan buruk. Bahkan sejak makan pertama keluarga keduanya, Haowen dan Mingyu sudah memutuskan menjaga jarak. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Mingyu, walau Sedikit banyak sering bertengkar dan bertindak seolah membenci setidaknya mereka masih bisa bersikap sebagai keluarga.

Mendapat perlakukan Mingyu, Haowen hanya membuang muka kesamping. Jengah akan keadaan keluarganya yang semakin individualis, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia memilih hidup jauh dari binar marga 'Oh' dan memiliki apartemen nya sendiri. Dia hanya akan pulang 2-3 kali tanpa menginap, sejak kecil tak ada perasaan hangat tinggal di rumah besar ini. Terlalu besar untuk keluarga yang diingankannya sampai semua mendingin dan beku.

Haowen juga ingat, kedatangan Mingyu dan ibunya pertama kali. Tak ada yang berkesan dimatanya, dia terpaksa pulang hanya untuk menghindari hati ayahnya tersinggung. Terutama Ibu Mingyu yang sekarang telah menjadi ibunya, walaupun di rumah ini ada sosok wanita dewasa berstatus 'Ibu'.. Itu tidak bisa menghangatkan sedikit bagian dari rumah ini.

Dia mengingat lagi perkataan mendiang ibu kandungnya..lalu tersenyum melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Bersiap-siap pergi ke suatu tempat, hm.. Mungkin mengunjungi seseorang.

'Percaya dan berharap pada manusia..itu hanya sia-sia.'

* * *

\- **PP E R-**

* * *

Setengah sembilan, Jongin dan Taemin berjalan pulang dengan Samuel yang tertidur di punggung Jongin. Mereka berhenti sejenak mengunjungi tempat bermain mereka dulu. Taemin menemukan warna-warni lampu kota Seoul di malam hari.

Jongin menyenggol perut Taemin untuk berhenti melamun, dia tak mau jika Taemin diam saja. Semenjak pertemuan Taemin dan dua orang teman baru Jongin, Pemuda tan itu lantas sangat antusias menceritakan semua detail sebab mereka bertiga bertemu. Tanpa mengetahui kakaknya cemburu. Taemin mendiamkannya, membuat Jongin berkali-kali mengerucutkan bibirnya karena di acuhkan setiap Jongin memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Ya!" Taemin meringis mengelus perutnya, hari ini Jongin jadi aneh. Sering menyiksa nya, apa dia perempuan? Sensitif iya nanti di masa depab Taemin akan menikahinya. Ho incest. Tidak tidak, tidak boleh. Haram.

Jongin melirik Samuel, mengisyaratkan Taemin agar mau bergantian menggendong Samuel. Taemin menghela nafas mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Dia mengambil alih Samuel dari Jongin.

"A-a! Hati-hati, Jong."

"Ish iya-iya bawel."

Samuel sekarang ada di gendongan Taemin, seperti induk koala dan anaknya Taemin menggendong Samuel didepan. Untung berat badan Samuel termasuk kurus, jadi tidak masalah. Jongin terkekeh, merenggangkan bahu juga pinggang. Capek sekali menggendong bocah macam Samuel, tidurnya banyak tingkah. Hah menyebalkan. Badannya jadi pegal semua.

 _ **Take you home, To night~**_  
 _ **Get begin me, get begin-begin me~~**_

"Taemin, ponsel mu berbunyi. Angkat."

Jongin meringis mengetahui judul lagu ponsel Taemin. Oh ya ampun sungguh dia ingin tertawa keras sampai terbahak bahak. Dia tak tahu jika kakaknya penggemar dari 2pm, itu kan kalau tidak salah juduhlnya 'My House'. Memang sih,gak papa kok. Anggota nya keren, apalagi maknae nya. Kikuk, ah lucu. Hihi /Author Curhat *oo plak/

"O? Halo? Kau!"

Taemin mengangkat telepon itu susah payah, suara disebrang terdengar berisik seperti antara angin dan suara mesin. Lalu tak lama suara nyaring terdengar, membuat Taemin menjauhkan ponselnya sebentar sebelum berteriak membentak seseorang yang menelponnya. Jongin mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan Taemin yang misuh-misuh tak jelas. Memang nya siapa yang menelpon? Kenapa sampai sekesal itu?

"Ya! Berisik!"

'Kau dimana? Aku merindukan semuanya.'

"Sungai han, kenapa cebol?"

'Eei— Aku lebih tinggi dari mu, kenapa disana-Ah, biar ku susul.'

 _Tutt tutt tu—_

Taemin memandangi layar ponselnya yang menggelap, berani-berani nya orang ini. Tidak sopan, oh-oh biar dipitingnya nanti. Awas saja, akan dipatahkannya leher orang itu lalu dilipatnya. Che lihat saja

"Kenapa taem? Siapa yang menelponmu?"

Jongin menatap bergantian antara ponsel dan Taemin, sedangkan kakaknya itu sedang memutar bola matanya lalu meliriknya malas. Jongin berdecak balas menanggapi Taemin. Menyebalkan.

"Memangnya Siapa lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mengajak Taemin berjalan lagi. Dia sangat mengantuk sebenarnya, jalanan juga hampir sepi sepenuhnya. Mereka harus pulang sekarang. Kalau tidak ayahnya nanti akan menyuruhnya tidur diluar. Akh, dia tak mau itu terjadi. Banyak nyamuk nya dan udara malam kan dingin sekali. Dia melirik Taemin yang masih berwajah pocker, mungkin moodnya semakin memburuk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil merah berhenti disamping mereka dengan soundeffect decitan ban pada aspal jalan. Jongin dan Taemin sontak menoleh ke kanan. Taemin dongkol sekarang, apa orang pemilik mobil ini tidak tau cara menyetir? Dia hampir membahayakan nyawa adik manisnya,Jongin. Oh lihat saja biar diajarinya nanti cara menyetir yang baik dan benar. Tapi hey, mobil ini keren sekali. Taemin sepertinya penasaran pemilik nya.

"Hah, Akhirnya. Ho, maaf aku sedikit mengebut tadi."

Seseorang berperawakan kurus namun tegap dengan otot bisep di kedua lengannya keluar dari mobil merah yang mengejutkan mereka. Jongin dan Taemin saling beradu pandang sejenak sebelum meneliti penampilan orang didepannya. Orang ini, memakai pakaian biasa tapi terlihat sangat mahal. Hanya kaos, Jaket kulit, dan celana trainning hitam. Style aneh dengan mobil sebagai pelengkap.

"Eh? Kenapa diam?" orang itu menyentuh bahu Jongin yang kaku lalu menepuk rahang Taemin yang jatuh menganga tak percaya. Dengan tergagap Taemin menunjuk jidat orang itu menjauh.

"Kau—"

"Ya! H-haowen?!"

Haowen tersenyum miring, memperlihatkan sedikit eye smile nya. Dari Taemin dia beralih tersenyum lembut pada seseorang yang menatapnya tak berkedip—Jongin.

"Ya.. Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Ohoooy, Malam. Maaf ya maaf bgt telat update. Seharusnya jumat kemarin sudah mau dipublish tapi ada insiden lupa password segala. Kan aku log in ffn pakai fb, dan kebetulan baru ganti pw. Pas log in, panik luar biasa sampai mau nangis di warnet karena uda nyoba berbagai kata dan angka. Mana itu aku bawa adik kecil bawaannya pen marahin. Tapi kasian. Terpaksa pulang, pas pulang nyoba buka fb. Eheh ternyata salah email nya doang. Duh malu nya._

 _Itu ringtone hp taemin my house nya 2pm. Ahai, author baru nonton mv nya kemarin" itu hampir kayak jalan cerita ff ini. Apalagi Junho, duh senyum tipisny pas dikoridor itu bikin saya meleleh. Kebetulan juga sebelum nonton mv itu, saya nonton mv seventeen mansae. Saya terpesona sama Mingyu juga Seokmin/ D.K . Khusus D.K dia lebih keliatan more gentle ama rambutnya sekarang. Plus pas scene narik tangan cewek nya, Saya langsung terbayang Wajah manis Jongin. pen buat scene itu dengan Jongin uke nya. Aaaaa_

 _Uda lah, curhatnya kepanjangan. Hehe. Ini uda di panjang in sedikit. Hampir +2k tapi untuk 3-4K kayaknya saya belum mampu keterbatasan imaginasi. Bawaannya pengen buat reader nya penasaran gitu ho /plak/_

 _Kalau ada yang mau dikritik silahkan, jadi beta reader juga gpp. Saya juga masih belajar perlu saran kalian jika bisa. ^^_

 _Thanks for your Reading^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hah, Akhirnya. Ho, maaf aku sedikit mengebut tadi."_

 _Seseorang berperawakan kurus namun tegap dengan otot bisep di kedua lengannya keluar dari_  
 _mobil merah yang mengejutkan mereka. Jongin dan Taemin saling beradu pandang sejenak_  
 _sebelum meneliti penampilan orang didepannya. Orang ini, memakai pakaian biasa tapi terlihat sangat mahal. Hanya kaos, Jaket kulit, dan celana_  
 _trainning hitam. Style aneh dengan mobil sebagai pelengkap._

 _"Eh? Kenapa diam?" orang itu menyentuh bahu Jongin yang kaku lalu menepuk rahang Taemin yang jatuh menganga tak percaya. Dengan tergagap Taemin menunjuk jidat orang itu_  
 _menjauh._

 _"Kau—"_

 _"Ya! H-haowen?!"_

 _Haowen tersenyum miring, memperlihatkan sedikit eye smile nya. Dari Taemin dia beralih tersenyum lembut pada seseorang yang menatapnya tak_  
 _berkedip—Jongin._

 _"Ya.. Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?"_

* * *

 **HOW 'BAD' DO YOU WANT IT(ME)?**

 **Part 4**

 **T+**

 **Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin | Kim Mingyu | Lee Taemin | Samuel | Oh Haowen etc.**

 **Hurt/ Comfort-Romance-Fluff +**

 **Fb : : Eka syafa'a (CsyKaiJ)**  
 **Inst. : : Ek_ExKai / Promot / :'v**

 **Warn!Typo-BoyXBoy|Bo c**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

"Jadi, apa kabar ayah mu?"

"Baik. Selalu baik."

Haowen tertawa tanpa suara, dia terfokus menyetir dengan kecepatan dibawah rata-rata. Sangat pelan, hingga membuat Jongin yang duduk disamping kursi pemudi merasa bosan. Untuk Taemin dan Samuel, Haowen sudah mengantar mereka ke rumah. Tapi Jongin, dia memaksanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan memutari jalanan. Setelah sekian lama berpisah, Jongin terus menghindarinya. Sekarang saat bertemu, tentu Haowen takkan membiarkannya lari.

Ya, mereka sepasang kekasih. Lebih tepatnya mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama. Alasan mereka berpisah bukan karena pertengkaran atau bosan, gila saja. siapa yang akan melewatkan Jongin. Dulu saat di smp, Haowen sangat ingat jika anak itu terkenal. Bagaimana keseharian Jongin yang direbutkan temannya. Bukan karena kemanisan Jongin, tapi ada hal lain. Itu rahasia, setidaknya diantara pencinta Jongin.

"Jongin?"

"Hm, ya?"

Haowen sebenarnya ingin membahas masa lalu mereka tapi karena wajah lelah Jongin, Dia mengurungkannya. Saat Jongin menoleh, dia menggeleng kembali fokus kedepan.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Hm."

Haowen menghela nafas, Memang menyesal sekarang membuang waktu. Seharusnya dulu, dia tidak memutuskan Jongin. Lihat sekarang, Jongin sepertinya berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Jika begini, rasa bersalahnya akan tetap tertanam. Itu menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
Perjalanan pulang mereka diselimuti es, hening tak ada yang membuka suara. Jongin melirik kanannya, menemukan raut kecewa Haowen menatap lurus kedepan. Mengetahui kekayaan Haowen hari ini dari mobil yang dikendarainya, membuat Jongin ingin mengubur diri. Dia baru mengetahui itu hari ini. Lucu sekali, mereka dekat sejak lama dan Jongin adalah mantan kekasih nya tapi mengetahui hal seperti ini, Jongin merasa dibodohi.

Saat hari perkenalan Haowen di kelasnya dulu, lelaki itu mengakui sebagai siswa pindahan miskin dan bersikap sebagai berandalan. Jongin tidak menyangka pertemuan mereka kali ini, dia merasa semakin kecil. Dia menyesali keputusannya pernah berpacaran dengan Haowen. Melihat keadaan ekonomi keluarganya, Jongin sangat berbeda jauh.

"Kau marah?"Jongin menyahut singkat mendengar pertanyaan Haowen, setelahnya dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kecil duduk disini."

"Dasar.."

Jongin membiarkan suara tawa geli Haowen mencairkan suasana. Dia pasti berpikir jika Jongin sedikit polos. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin mengatakannya jujur.

"Kita sampai."

Jongin langsung keluar dari mobil, tapi sebelum menutup pintu dia sempat membungkuk formal pada Haowen. Sekali lagi, dia mendengar suara Haowen tertawa. Sedikit banyak,dia merindukannya. Tapi sudahlah dia bukan apa dan siapa untuk lelaki itu.

"Selamat malam."

"Ya dan—bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" Tanpa ragu Jongin mengangguk mengulas senyum manis menyetujui pertanyaan Haowen.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur."

Jongin melambai, setelah mobil Haowen pergi bahunya secara otomatis menurun lesu. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Memang tidak semuanya buruk, misalnya Sehun dan Myungsoo. Pertemuannya dengan teman baru seperti mereka sangat menyenangkan.

Dia memasuki halaman rumah, mengunci pagar. Saat melepas sandal, Jongin disambut delikan dari kakaknya Taemin.

"Apa?"

"Kalian pergi kemana saja?"

Jongin dapat mendengar nada cemburu di sela pertanyaan Taemin. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tertawa pelan seolah menggoda kakaknya lebih lama.

"Hanya berkeliling."

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk memastikan. Dia menepuk bahu Taemin sebelum menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah tanah, kamarnya. Taemin pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang disukainya, dia terkejut mengetahui jika itu adalah Haowen. Beruntung saat itu mereka telah berpisah, dia tak mau melukai kakaknya. Dan saat ini hubungan ketiga nya masih di garis yang sama. Terutama kakaknya, Taemin terus bersikap seolah membenci Haowen. Padahal dia tau betapa sukanya dia pada lelaki tadi.

Jongin berbaring di lantai kayu kamarnya, menatapi atap ruangan yang lapuk. Dia tersenyum lucu membayangkan wajah Myungsoo hyung, juga menggeleng-geleng menyadari kekanakannya tuan Sehun. Tapi tak lama merengut mengingat dia harus bertemu Haowen.

Ah, Rumah. Di rumah kecil ini dihuni beberapa orang. Ayah dan ibunya, Taemin, samuel juga Jongin sendiri. Dibuat dan di desain sendiri oleh ayahnya dengan modal kayu-kayu bekas pembangunan yang masih utuh dan bagus. Ada dua lantai sebenarnya, walaupun dari luar terlihat seperti rumah kayu biasa. Lantai satu cukup luas digunakan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga. Tapi khusus lantai dua, lantai bawah tanah. Itu adalah ruangan Jongin sendiri.

Hah, lupakan hari ini. Besok, Jongin akan pergi menari di kawasan perbelanjaan dekat gangnam. Sudah pasti, dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

* * *

"Hyung?"

Mingyu menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah cepat menghampiri kakak sulung tirinya. Baru saja, Sehun membuka pintu dan heran disambut oleh adiknya.

"Apa?"

"Apa Haowen menginap? Tidakkan?"

"Dia pulang?" Sehun tidak tau jika adik kesayangannya itu pulang, kenapa anak itu tidak mengunjunginya?

Mingyu mengangguk menjawab bersamaan dengan seseorang yang menutup pintu cukup keras. Keduanya secara spontan menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati Haowen melewati mereka dengan senyuman tipis yang jarang terlihat. Khususnya Sehun, Dia tidak juga berhasil menebak apa yang terjadi pada adiknya hingga tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ya?"

Haowen bergumam membalik badan di anak tangga ke lima, dia masih beraut senang. Bukan dingin ataupun acuh seperti yang selama ini Mingyu dapat. Sehun mencoba masuk kepikiran adiknya dengan menatap intens Haowen.

"Kenapa kalian?"

"Kau yang kenapa?"

"Aku?"

Haowen menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah terkejut. Kedua orang dibawah sana masih menatapi aneh padanya. Sepertinya dia berpakaian lengkap. Rambut rapi, wajah bersih dan style biasanya. Tapi kenapa dengan Sehun yang tanpa alasan menatapnya tajam?

Haowen melihat kilat aneh di mata Sehun sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari menaiki tangga, tanpa berkata Sehun segera menyusul adiknya ke atas—mengejarnya.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku!" Mingyu yang bingung dengan situasi hanya bisa memekik melihat Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya! Haowen!"

"Tidak!"

"Haowen!"

Kakak-beradik bermarga 'Oh' kini berlari mengelilingi meja makan. Saat Sehun berhenti di sudut lainnya, maka Haowen juga di sudut lain meja makan. Mereka bertatapan, Seperti anak kecil—mereka memasang wajah cemberut.

"Haowen."

Sehun memanggil namanya datar tak bernada, membuat Haowen semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang mengusik kakaknya. Tapi siapa perduli, kenapa Sehun mengejarnya saja dia tidak mengerti. Nafasnya sudah terengah berlari mengelilingi lantai dua bahkan lorong di rumah ini.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini. Aku hhh, lelah."

"Aku?" Sehun menjeda cukup lama sebelum sempat melirik adiknya dan segera berlari cepat kembali mengejar adiknya.

"—tidak perduli. Cepat berhenti!"

"Ash! Hyuuuung!" Haowen berteriak kesal pada Kakaknya.

 _ **S** **RETT**_

 _ **BRUK**_

"A-akh?"

Kerah belakang Haowen tertarik oleh Sehun dan tanpa aba-aba kakaknya langsung menyudutkannya pada tembok disamping lukisan air.

"Hyung—"

"Kau mengenal Jongin?"

 _Huh_?

Haowen melirik Sehun terkejut, tak menyangka jika kakaknya mengenal Jongin. Melihat tampang speechless adiknya, membuat Sehun mengerti. Berarti apa yang didapat krystal benar. Sebelum dia pulang, sekertaris cantiknya itu sempat mengirim file via email padanya. Saat dibaca, Dia tak menyangka nama adiknya ada disana. Nama Oh Haowen jelas dicetak tebal dan paling menonjol diantara tulisan lain. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, jika remaja manis yang ditemuinya hari ini adalah mantan dari Haowen. Hebat juga adiknya. Ho..

"Dia mantanku hyung. Sudahlah akan kuceritakan besok. aku mengantuk ok, ?"

Haowen sedikit mengeluh agar dilepaskan. Masa bodo tentang Sehun, atau jika Sehun bertanya karena ada apa-apa dengan Jongin pun juga bukan urusannya. Meskipun dia menyukai Jongin, terlepas dari itu Haowen sendiri tau jika masa lalu mereka tak harus diulang. Jongin sudah punya hidupnya sendiri begitu juga dirinya. Dia bahkan sudah menyimpulkan kalau Jongin mungkin saja enggan menemuinya lagi setelah pertemuan mereka tadi.

Sehun membiarkan Haowen pergi ke kamarnya, tak lama dia mendengar langkah mendekat. Itu Mingyu, menatapnya bingung. Pria berkulit pale itu memutar bola matanya lalu bergegas memasuki ruang kerja menghiraukan Adik tirinya. Merasa tidak diperdulikan, Mingyu mengipas udara membiarkan sikap Sehun. Sudah jadi kesehariannya jika dia tak akrab dengan Oh bersaudara. Mingyu pun akhirnya pergi ke ruangan lain—mengerjakan tugas.

* * *

K _eesokannya.._

"Kau siap?"

Jongin mengangguk kaku, tak menyangka panggung kecil mereka ditonton banyak orang. Bahkan sepertinya jalanan terlihat penuh disesaki orang-orang. Disampingnya Taemin menggeleng tak percaya dan beberapa kali memekik heboh tak sabar melihat perform adiknya. Mereka sengaja menari di jalan yang ramai, karena Taemin sebagai otak dari ini semua tau jika banyak agen pencari bakat disekitar gangnam. Jongin memegangi rusuknya nyeri karena siku Taemin menusuknya. Dia melotot membuat kakaknya tertawa kecil.

"Apa?"

"Ishh."

Jongin benar-benar takut melakukan kesalahan. Tiba-tiba rambutnya dielus, Jongin menunduk menatap Taemin yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau gugup? Setelah samuel, giliranmu." Jongin mengigiti bibir bawahnya gugup, kebiasan dari kecil saat dia tidak nyaman.

"Aku tau, ya! Bisa diam?"

Taemin mengidikkan bahunya acuh pada bicara Jongin yang kurang sopan, dia memakluminya. Jongin melihat samuel membungkukkan badannya tanda setelah ini gilirannya. Tidak seperti Samuel yang lebih menyukai genre popping, Jongin lebih sering menampilkan tarian Jazz atau random. Dia tak punya satu yang disukai, Jongin selalu menyukai semua tarian.

"Jongin hyung!"

"Siap."

Berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, entah kenapa gugupnya semakin meninggi saat menyadari jika dari penonton kebanyakan adalah kaum perempuan. Jongin menunduk sebentar sebelum menampilkan senyum perkenalan. Tepuk tangan menderu membuat kegugupan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Syukurlah..

Jongin mengangkat tangan kiri pertanda dia siap, musik mulai terdengar dengan diawali nada khas dari Jazz. Pemuda tan itu menggerakkan kakinya, seiring pergerakkan dia menyertai dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Jongin telah hidup dalam tarian sejak lama, dia mencintai koreografi sama seperti dia mencintai dirinya. Tak heran jika Jongin terlihat sangat menawan saat meliukkan tubuhnya. Dia mengorbankan jam-jam berharga dengan berlatih menari di gudang sekolah sembunyi-bunyi.

* * *

Ditempat yang sama, Seorang pria tinggi tengah menengok kanan dan Kiri mencari tahu penyebab kerumunan panjang didepannya. Dia bertanya pada orang asing yang tak sengaja mendorong bahunya. Pria itu terlihat aneh dengan penampilan serba tertutup, sangat mencolok ditengah warna-warni pakaian para pejalan kaki.

"Pertunjukan?" orang asing yang ditanyanya mengangguk tak sabar hingga menghilang ditengah kerumunan.

Pria itu sempat mendengar salah satu genre musik, dia tak tau jelas itu genre apa. Tapi feelingnya berkata untuk terus mencari tahu. Tangan kekar nan panjangnya digunakan untuk menyisihkan beberapa bahu orang yang menghalang, sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di barisan terdepan. Matanya terpaku sedikit tertarik dibalik kacamata hitamnya melihat seseorang di atas panggung menari mengikuti beat musik.

 _'Bos akan senang jika melihat ini.'_

Jongin merobek kemeja putihnya sekali tarik, suara jeritan histeris penonton berkelamin wanita mengeras membuatnya reflek mengeluarkan killer-Smile. Dia menyeringai memperlihatkan sisi lain dari pribadi remaja Jongin.

Tak terasa musik telah berhenti, bersama taemin dan teman-teman lain Jongin membungkukkan badan berterima kasih. Disana ada Samuel yang berkeliling menyodorkan kaleng cat kosong pada setiap penonton. Tak jarang, Bocah itu tersenyum masam jika beberapa penonton mencubiti pipinya gemas. Setelah selesai, kerumunan itu mulai merenggang. Jongin dan lainnya kembali turun panggung dengan senyum puas. Samuel datang menghampiri dengan pekikan nyaring.

"Kita dapat banyak, Hyungdeul. Ayo traktir aku es krim mahal di dalam mall itu." Samuel menunjuk pusat perbelanjaan di belakang mereka. Permintaan bocah itu membawa tawa tersendiri dari yang lain tak terkecuali Jongin yang tengah memakai kaos.

"Baiklah, Mau rasa apa?" Jongin bertanya sambil menepuk bahu kecil Samuel.

"Aku? Umm, Aa! Coklat!" Samuel menarik-narik ujung kaos Jongin. Menunjukkan fake aegyeo menggemaskan.

"Permisi?"

Semua orang disana menoleh penasaran pada sumber suara yang tanpa diundang membeo. Itu pria tinggi di kerumunan terdepan tadi. Samuel bersembunyi, berlindung dibalik kaki jenjang Jongin. Sedangkan Taemin mulai melempar pandangan menilai pada orang mencurigakan itu.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk, aku hanya ingin berbicara pada anak yang berkulit tan disana." Pria itu tersenyum bisnis mengerti bagaimana kepribadian Taemin sekali lihat.

Taemin gelagapan melirik Jongin, dia terlalu senang sampai tidak dapat mengontrol diri nengetahui rencananya berhasil. Jongin sukses mengundang minat pada salah satu agen didepan mereka. Taemin menyeringai karena sebenarnya dia pun tahu jika Pria aneh itu adalah agen pencari bakat yang sedang dieluhkan netizen beberapa minggu ini. Biar dia tebak.. Nama orang ini. Pasti..

"Arra, panggil saja aku Zhoumi. Bagaimana?"

Tepat sekali. Oh, Taemin kau sangat jenius.

Taemin menjabat tangan Zhoumi dengan saling tersenyum maksud. Keduanya membungkuk memberi hormat.

Jongin mengerjap belum bisa mengomentari keadaan, siapa dan apa arti dari orang ini dia tidak mengerti. Tapi jika melihat ekspresi Taemin, Jongin sudah menyimpulkan jawabannya.

"Silahkan, bicaralah dengannya. Kami tidak apa." Taemin mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya termasuk Samuel untuk meninggalkan Jongin berdua dengan Pria aneh tadi.

* * *

 **HUNKAIIIII**

* * *

"Kau punya bakat yang sayang jika hanya dipertontonkan seperti tadi. Aku punya penawaran yang menguntungkan."

Jongin sedikit menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, penawaran apa yang bagus. Kenapa Taemin meninggalkannya berdua dengan orang aneh ini. Pria didepannya tertawa pelan setelah memperhatikan ekspresi Jongin. Sialan, apa wajahnya begitu konyol sekarang?

"Kau belum mengerti ya? Ok, begini saja. Ku beri kau ini, dan besok kuharap kau datang ke alamat ini. Sampai jumpa."

Pria yang mengaku bernama Zhoumi tadi meninggalkan secarik kartu nama mengkilat berwarna perak. Jongin membolak baliknya ragu. Dia memperhatikan punggung Pria itu menjauh, tanpa sadar mengigit bibirnya bimbang.

"Alamat ini kan.."

Jongin memejamkan matanya putus asa. Jadi, apa Jongin harus kembali kesana? Bagaimana kalau bertemu mereka berdua lagi? Ah, bagaimana ya?

Pada akhirnya lelaki muda itu memandangi kosong kartu nama ditangannya hingga langit merubah warna menjadi jingga.

 _'Ash, Taemin hyung..'_

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 _Aiiiiiyaaa, hallooo waaa. Udah 2k lho. Berhasil ya nambah 1K. Hihi, nambah panjangnya dikit-dikit dulu. Maaf karena minggu kemarin gk update kawan, kuota saya menipis. Hanya ini yg bisa dikata-kata._

 _Oh ya chapter ini sebagi pengenalan lagi siapa jongin. Krn aku gk mau buat kesalahan yang sama seperti ff seblumnya make you miss me. Gk ada penjelasan detail jongin dan traumanya._

 _And for your information. Sequel MYMM bakal di post lebih cepat dari jadwal. ^^ see ya._

 _Thanks for your reading.._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Kau belum mengerti ya? Ok, begini saja. Ku beri kau ini,_  
 _dan besok kuharap kau datang ke alamat ini. Sampai jumpa."_

 _Pria yang mengaku bernama Zhoumi tadi meninggalkan secarik kartu nama mengkilat berwarna perak. Jongin membolak baliknya ragu. Dia memperhatikan punggung Pria itu menjauh, tanpa sadar mengigit bibirnya bimbang._

 _"Alamat ini kan.."_

 _Jongin memejamkan matanya putus asa. Jadi, apa Jongin_  
 _harus kembali kesana? Bagaimana kalau bertemu mereka berdua lagi? Ah, bagaimana ya?_

 _Pada akhirnya lelaki muda itu memandangi kosong kartu nama ditangannya hingga langit merubah warna menjadi jingga._

 _'Ash, Taemin hyung..'_

* * *

 **How Bad do you want it(me)?**

 **Part 5**

 **OhSehun**

 **KimJongin / K A I**

 **KimMyungsoo / L**

 **T++ ( rating aman, M nya masih lama kawan :pp )**

 **Romance||Fluff||Family||Friendship||Life||etc.**

 **Warning!BoyXBoy!Yaoi!**

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Esoknya tepat pukul sembilan pagi, Jongin berpamitan pada kakaknya Taemin untuk mendatangi suatu agensi. Mendengarnya saja, Taemin langsung mengijinkannya begitu juga dengan Samuel yang terlalu antusias melambaikan tangannya.

Jongin menelusuri trotoar dengan secarik kartu nama di tangannya. Menatap ragu pada sepetak kertas itu, seolah benda itu akan membawa dampak padanya. Sejujurnya, dia tadi tidak mengatakan pada Taemin agensi apa yang ditawarkan padanya kemarin. Andai diberitahukan, dia yakin kakaknya itu akan melarangnya pergi.

Pemuda tan itu memainkan kertas itu dijarinya, dia menatap sekeliling. Kepalanya pusing melihat banyak gedung pencakar langit. Jongin berdecak kagum melihat seorang petugas pembersih kaca di salah satu gedung, dia berpikir apa petugas itu tidak merasa ketakutan bekerja di ketinggian seperti itu.

"Masih jauh." rengut Jongin menyadari jika jarak tujuannya masih sangat jauh.

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

Jongin termangu di depan meja informasi. Dia jadi takut masuk kedalam sana, karena suasana gedung ini berbeda sekali dengan kemarin saat dia kesini. Ramai, banyak staff dan beberapa orang berwajah rupawan yang keluar masuk gedung. Jadi dia hanya berdiri diam memegang kartu nama seperti anak kecil tersesat. Beberapa kali Jongin menundukkan kepalanya saat satu-dua staff memperhatikannya curiga dan aneh.

"Mana hyung?" samar-samar Jongin mendengar suara berat dari pintua masuk. Dia menoleh bingung.

Jongin mulai penasaran saat para staff berhenti dan membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki gedung. Orang itu memakai celana training hitam dengan kaos juga jaket kulit. Sepertinya orang itu punya jabatan disini, tapi kenapa pemampilannya seperti itu ya? Jongin semakin penasaran karena orang yang jadi pusat perhatian mengenakan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aaa, itu adik _sanjangnim_. Memang mirip ya? Aduh tampan sekaliii."

"Tapi masih keren _sanjangnim_."

" _Hush_! Jangan bergosip."

Jongin memperhatikan tiga orang wanita di samping lift dengan pandangan bingung juga aneh. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? _Sanjangnim?_ San—Oo? Sehun sanjangnim maksudnya?

Pemuda manis itu memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir keras. Dia hanya menebak saja awalnya, tapi mengingat jika dia baru saja kemari.. Dan bagaimana mungkin dia tak mengetahui jika sanjangnim yang sedang dielukan para karyawan wanita itu adalah Sehun. Jongin mengangguk-angguk sendiri, sudah yakin jika apa yang dipikirnya benar.

"Hey, pencuri?"

"Ah! Ti—eh?"

Jongin terhenyak merasakan tepukkan pada bahunya. Saat dia berbalik menemukan senyum lebar pria yang menangkapnya kemarin. Namanya kalau tidak salah, Mihyu—Ah! Minho. _Bawahan_ _Sehun_ ya kan?

"Sedang apa disini? Mencari ibumu, bocah?"

Jongin menjerit kesal dalam hati, apa yang orang ini katakan barusan. Bocah? Dia sudah tujuh belas tahun. Dia remaja, bukan bocah.

Minho tertawa kecil berhasil menggoda remaja disampingnya. Dia cukup puas menerima tatapan kesal dari nya, tak dapat dihindari anak ini memang manis dari sananya. Tak ada seram-seramnya.

"Ish, begini.. Aku em. Ini?"

Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Minho, Jongin segera memperlihatkan kartu nama yang dibawanya. Dia berharap kecil saat pria bermata besar itu menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti akan maksud nya.

"Kau bertemu si tuan lidi rupanya."

"Hah? Lidi?" gumaman Minho membuat Jongin bingung, apa yang dia maksud adalah pria tinggi yang kemarin? Siapa? Zhoumi.

Melihat tatapan Minho menggidikkan bahu malas memberi tahu. Dia mengembalikan kartu nama itu pada Jongin, lalu memanggil wanita cantik berwajah pocker yang kebetulan berjalan melewati mereka. Jongin sampai kikuk karena diberi salam senyum dari wanita itu.

"Krystal, bisa kau bawa dia pada Zhoumi? Mungkin anak ini mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik."

Seringai Minho hanya dianggap lalu oleh Krystal, wanita itu tidak tertarik pada flirting yang sedang diusahakannya. Jongin yang masih belum mencerna perkataan Minho, terkejut saat namanya dipanggil. Ternyata waniya cantik itu yang memanggilnya.

Minho mendengus diabaikan oleh Krystal, dia menggaruk kepala lalu pamit pergi. Tinggal mereka berdua, Krystal masih dengan pocker face menatap pakaian Jongin. Terlalu sederhana, jadi ini Kim Jongin? Batinnya sibuk menilai remaja yang mungkin telah mencuri perhatian atasannya.

"Baiklah, Jongin. Sekarang ikut aku, kan kutunjukan ruangan Zhoumi."

Krystal sempat memberikan senyum kecil, sebelum mendahului memasuki lift ke lantai paling atas diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya yang berjalan begitu kaku. Rupanya remaja itu memang lugu. Lucu sekali, pikir wanita itu terhibur.

* * *

Krystal membuka pintu ruangan rekannya, Zhoumi. Tapi kelihatannya teman nya itu sedang berada di ruangan Sehun. Dia menyuruh Jongin duduk di sofa, mengisyaratkan untuk mau menunggu sedangkan dia akan memanggilkan Zhoumi.

Didalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu, Jongin menemukan banyak trofi dan foto-foto yang berkesan meriah. Juga ada beberapa rak besar berjajar berisi album-album berjudul dengan bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti. Namun hal yang sanggup membuat Jongin tertegun adalah sesuatu di balik tirai raksasa dibelakangnya. Keingintahuannya kembali muncul, dia segera menyingkap kain itu. Sejenak Jongin terdiam dengan mata berbinar hasil pantulan cahaya matahari dari luar jendela.

"Wah.." satu kata itu cukup mewakili perasaan kagumnya melihat jajaran atap-atap gedung di kota Seoul. Langit biru tanpa awan yang di lihatnya sangat menyenangkan untuk ditatap lebih lama.

 _ **Ceklekk**_

Pintu berderit membuat Jongin terburu kembali ke asal. Dia langsung berdiri canggung saat orang yang dicari masuk menyambutnya. Rupanya Zhoumi tidak masuk sendiri, ada seseorang lagi dibelakangnya yang membuat Jongin ingin segera menutup wajahnya.

"Jongin?"

"A-ah, hai. Sehun sajangnim."

"Kalian.. Sudah saling mengenal?"

Zhoumi mengangkat alisnya tak menyangka jika mereka sudah saling mengenal. Setahunya Sehun tak memilik satu teman pun dari kalangan remaja lugu macam Jongin. Dia curiga pada atasan sekaligus teman minumnya ini, apa jangan-jangan..

"Sudahlah. Ini lebih bagus. Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung membicarakan kontrak dan masa trainningmu."

Jongin tanpa sadar meremas kartu nama yang dibawanya. Apa kenapa secepat itu? Bagaimana dengan audisi nya? Atau hal lain? Kenapa terburu. Aduh bagaimana ya, dia belum bicara pada Taemin tentang ini. Jongin juga belum minta izin orang tuanya. Kalau dia dimarahi bagaimana?

Melihat Jongin yang gelagapan, Sehun segera menyela Zhoumi.

"Tidak perlu terburu, mungkin bakatmu memang kami perlukan. Tapi kami tidak begitu pemaksa. Kau bisa memutuskannya kapan saja. Atau kau bisa bertanya padaku."

Oh,Wow. Bibir Zhoumi bergerak terperangah melihat perubahan sikap Sehun yang berbeda sebelumnya. Bukankah pria itu beberapa menit lalu berkata ingin segera memproses proyek mereka tahun ini? Tapi.. ah dugaannya benar ternyata.

Jongin menghela nafas lega, dia tersenyum lebar. Sehun balas memberi senyum kikuk. Gengsi menunjukkan ini pada Zhoumi. Dia tak mau dianggap plin plan hanya karena sedang tertarik dengan remaja di depan mereka.

"Syukurlah."

"Mulai besok, kau harus sering mengunjungi tempat ini Jongin."

Perkataan Zhoumi mengundang tanya Jongin, tapi tanpa ragu Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Mungkin nanti dia akan diajari beberapa hal tentang tarian. Wuah, dia tak sabar untuk itu. Taemin dan Samuel akan senang mendengarnya. Dia yakin teman-teman nya yang lain juga akan antusias mengetahuinya.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, Sehun segera menyikut perut Zhoumi lumayan keras. Perkataan Zhoumi tentu saja ditangkap sebagai sindiran untuknya. Sial sekali, si Lidi ini tidak bisa apa tidak mencampuri urusan nya. Mendapat tindakan itu, Zhoumi tertawa senang mengelus area yang disiku. Merupakan hal langka bagi para karyawan melihat sang pimpinan muda mereka tertarik pada sesuatu. Kesempatan mereka untuk menonton interaksi lucu keduanya.

Jongin menengok jam dinding, matanya membulat lucu melihat jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas. Sudah tengah hari, sepertinya dia harus pulang sekarang. Tak mungkin kan jika disini sampai sore.

"Em, m-maaf. Boleh aku pulang sekarang?"

Zhoumi dan Sehun menghentikan kegiatan mereka, sontak menoleh pada Jongin. Tentu saja, remaja itu menundukkan kepalanya takut karena mengira baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Oh tentu. Kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih sudah datang." senyum Zhoumi mengandung suatu candaan membuat Sehun kesal.

Jongin membungkuk, lalu sesegera mungkin keluar ruangan. Dia berjalan dengan cepat sampai tidak melihat kedepan. Ternyata benar kata Taemin, orang-orang ber jas memang selalu aneh.

 _ **BRukk**_

"Aw!"

"Kau tidak apa? Maaf kan aku ya, ak— Jongin?!"

 _'Haowen!'_

Jongin segera bangun dari lantai, dia tak menyangka bertemu mantan nya lagi. Dia sempat berdegub saat bertatapan dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Tapi.. Tunggu,bukankah pakaian Haowen sama dengan orang yang jadi pusat perhatian tadi pagi? Apa jangan-jangan..

 _ **Sreet**_

"Jongiin, tunggu." rengekan Haowen membuat Jongin membisu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa matanya jadi malu menatap Haowen dibalik bayang topinya.

Lengannya yang ditarik Haowen dengan pelan dia singkirkan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Jongin berjalan mencari lift. Dia ingin pulang, tidak mau disini terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa gila jika disini.

"Hey! Kau tidak dengar?"

Kali ini Jongin menurut saja ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Haowen. Dia memperhatikan tautan mereka, dan jadi teringat masa-masa mereka dulu. Haowen memaksa Jongin menatapnya, membuat pemuda manis itu berkedip cepat. Benar juga. Kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari kemiripan wajah Haowen dengan Sehun sanjangnim? Mereka benar-benar terlihat mirip. Hanya warna rambut dan mungkin hidung yang membedakan.

"Lepas."gumam Jongin membuat Haowen tersadar dari lamunan. Dia segera melepasnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Tatapan penasaran Haowen berhasil membuat semu imaginatif dirasakan Jongin. Dalam bayang Jongin bukanlah Haowen namun Sehun. Ini aneh sekali, dia merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang mengganggu kerja jantungnya. Dia sangat berdebar sekarang.

"Aku, a-aku.. Menemui seseorang."

Jawaban Jongin lantas membuat Haowen menatap selidik. Dia teringat percakapannya dengan kakaknya kemarin malam. Kakaknya itu entah bagaimana sepertinya mengenal Jongin. Dia curiga jika orang yang dimaksud Jongin adalah Sehun.

Kediaman Haowen serta tatapannya yang menyelidik. Membuat Jongin segera menatap lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Siapa? Oh Sehun?"

Mata Jongin yang membulat lucu sudah cukup menjelaskan. Haowen mengangguk mengerti, dia memberikan senyum kecil.

"Oh! Kalian?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berkulit pucat datang dengan peluh di kening, ketara sekali jika pimpinan muda itu habis berlari. Haowen menyeringai melempar tatapan jahil pada sang kakak yang menatap mereka bingung.

"Hai, Hyung."

Jongin terkejut merasakan tarikan dibahunya, Haowen merangkulnya dengan senyuman lebar. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi didepannya berdiri Sehun sanjangnim yang menatap mereka berdua tajam. Dia berpikir bahwa pria itu marah karena sikap seenaknya Jongin yang bertanya pulang.

"Hm."

Sehun enggan menatap adiknya, dia menatap lurus pada mata Jongin. Dia menahan senyum menemukan wajah manis Jongin menatapnya kikuk.

"Kau mencari Jongin ya?"

Sehun tidak terganggu oleh godaan adiknya, dia tidak akan menggubrisnya. Maka dia mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Haowen.

Melihat mood kakaknya yang terlihat labil, Haowen segera melepaskan rangkulannya. Dia terpaksa mengalah kali ini.

"A-a, baiklah. Kutinggalkan Jongin disini. Daa, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk menyahut Haowen yang berjalan meninggalkannya dengan Sehun. Dia beralih menatap Sehub ingin tahu, tak perlu mengatakan sesuatu. Sehun menangkap arti tatapan itu dengan garukkan di kepala. Pria itu juga bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dia memang mencari Jongin. Sebenarnya. Dia tak ingin Jongin pulang begitu saja. Sepertinya setelah ini dia akan melancarkan pendekatan.

"Kau ada waktu, kita makan siang bersama?"

"Tapi aku tidak bawa uang."

Jongin merasa kecewa, dia memagang kedua saku celana dengan tatapan hampa. Seharusnya dia tadi membawa uang. Sekarang benar dia lapar, aduh bagaimana ya?

Sehun tertawa mendengar nya, Jongin memang lugu. Dia menunjuk dirunya sendiri membuat Jongin melempar tatapan ingin tahu.

"Biar kutraktir."

"Ukh, tapi tuan—"

"Sudahlah. Ayo."

Entah kenapa pria tampan itu merasa bersemangat, dia banyak tersenyum hari ini. Dia memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Mungkin kafetaria di lantai 5 bisa jadi pilihan. Tak ada waktu untuk mencari kafe di luar. Dia tak ingin membuat Jongin kelaparan.

Sepanjang koridor, Sehun menahan senyum lebarnya karena merasa senang akan makan siang bersama dengan Jongin. Dia tak mengira akan menaikan tingkat ketertarikannya pada remaja lugu di belakangnya.  
Sang pimpinan muda itu tidak begitu perduli akan tatapan penasaran juga iri dari para staff dan karyawan. Mungkin ini awal yang baik. Ini pertama kali nya dia membuka hatinya untuk orang lain setelah pengalaman buruk nya di masalalu. Sehun berterima kasih pada Jongin. Remaja itu memang sangat manis dan mampu menghiburnya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang dibuatnya.

 _'..aku menyukainya.'_

 **O**

 **O**

 _ **Next chap.**_

 _ **"..kau siapa?"**_

 _ **"Kau yang siapa? Sedang apa kau disini!"**_

 _ **o**_

 **O**

 _ **"Kau tidak keberatan jika kau ku antar pulang?"**_

 _ **"Err.. Ya tidak."**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"**_

 _ **"Mungkin karena aku menyukaimu."**_

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 _ **Hai, hai balik lagi dengan saiyaaa. Ada yng kangen? Enggak ya? Yauda :((**_

 _ **Ciee hunkai banyak yang dukung. Cie sehun uda mau pdkt ciee.**_

 _ **Saya berharap ada banyak moment mereka di bula ini dan tahun depan. Saya cemburu sama HunBaek yang apalagi Sehunnya senyum nya terlalu anu bikin saya cemburu #digamparJongin. Akhhh, aminin aja. Lah ya.**_

 _ **Thanks for your reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**How Bad do you want it (me)?**

 **Happy reading..**

* * *

"A-a terima kasih sudah mentraktirku. Anda baik sekali."

Sehun menunduk menggaruk rambutnya saat mendengar pujian dari namja tan di sampingnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang dengan semangkuk jjangmyun di kafetarian perusahaan.

Jongin memainkan jarinya, dia tersenyum mensejajarkan langkah kaki dengan Sehun.

"Oh ya, sejak kapan kau menari?"

Sehun melempar sebuah topik pembicaraan basi. Otaknya buntu mencari ujung untuk terus berbicara dengan Jongin.

Dilihatnya wajah tan itu mengernyit lalu menerawang, Tak lama Jongin menoleh padanya.

"Entahlah. Aku lupa. Sudah lama."

"Dan kudengar dari Zhoumi, kau penari jalanan?"

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. Sehun bukan orang yang luwes dalam setiap obrolan sosial. Terbiasa menjadi pihak pendengar dan penjawab, rasanya aneh jika itu berbalik. Sekarang dengan Jongin, justru dia ingin menjadi pihak penanya.

Pria itu menyadari kekurangannya, berdehem guna membersihkan tenggorokan. Dia cukup kaku dalam pendekatan, lagi-lagi Sehun berdiri menjadi pihak pasif bukan aktif.

"Sehun-nim—"

"Tidak, hanya Sehun. Kumohon."

"Err.. Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk senang, tanpa alasan dia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Sesekali melirik pemuda berambut coklat gelap disampingnya.

"Apa kau tak apa meninggalkan pekerjaan mu? Jam makan siang sudah habis ."

"Tentu tidak apa. Siapa yang melarangku."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama."

Jongin meneguk ludah, matanya berkedip memperhatikan sol sepatu yang secara bergatian menapak lantai. Apa yang didengarnya ini? Jangan katakan jika orang yang baru ditemuinya kemarin tertarik padanya.

Ini tidak lucu, Jongin belum siap menyukai seseorang.

Aa bukan maksudnya percaya diri. Jongin hanya mengantisipasi jikalau itu benar. Tapi kalau iya, dia harus apa?

"Ah maaf. Mungkin aku lancang bicara seperti itu. Haha."

Jongin tidak menyahut, dia hanya berani melirik diam-diam kakak dari mantan kekasihnya. Ibunya benar, Dunia tak seluas yang digadang orang. Dunia ini sempit. Apapun, kapan—dimana juga siapa pun bisa terjadi apalagi mengalami takdir. Apa mungkin bertemu Sehun juga takdir?

"Jongin? Kau mendengarku kan?" sahut pria pale itu menghancurkan lamunan Jongin.

Jongin menoleh cepat, mengangguk-angguk. Dia jadi gugup di tatapi oleh Sehun.

"Aa, i-iya."

Demi Samuel yang tidak lagi naif, omong kosong macam apa yang dikhayalkannya? Jongin paham jika dirinya bodoh tapi untuk urusan seperti ini dia tak menyangka, Dia ternyata memang bodoh. Berani-berani nya dia berharap yang tinggi.

Diam-diam Jongin menyentuh dada kirinya. Tak lama dia mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Auh—

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, dia terkejut melihat pemuda ini mencubit pipinya tanpa sebab. Tak lama dia terkekeh geli menerima tatapan bingung Jongin.

"Kurasa pipimu tidak berdosa jadi berhenti menyiksanya. Okay?"

"U-ukh. Iya." Jongin mengangguk kikuk. Barusaja dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Bagus Kim. Bagus.

* * *

"T-tapi, Sehun aku ha—"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti karena tatapan Sehun juga senyumannya.

"A! Sehun hyung." koreksi pria itu mengulas senyum sengaja menggoda pemuda yang sekarang digandengnya.

"Sehun hyung. Aku harus pulang.."

Sehun menengok jam di sudut lorong, benar juga sudah setengah dua siang—bisa jadi keluarga anak ini mencarinya.

"Hanya sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan."

"Iya tapi—"

"Tak ada penolakan."

Sehun menarik Jongin keruangannya. Pria itu membiarkan Jongin linglung menperhatikan sekeliling ruang yang kemarin dihampirinya.

Dia membuka laci meja, mencari sepetak plastik berisi dua keping dvd.

"Ini dia. Mungkin ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku ingin kau melihat ini. Karena kau penari ballet juga dance, mungkin ini bisa menambah wawasanmu. Err ya begitulah."

Jongin menerima benda itu kagum, sebenarnya dia tak pernah melihat sebuah tarian dari kaset dvd. Guru Sma yang mengajarinya secara langsung dan mengejutkan saat itu dengan mudah Jongin mempelajarinya. Dia masih ingat beberapa bulan yang berat sebelum kompetisi pertamanya.

Seingatnya Haowen juga pandai menari. Lelaki itu dulu sering menemaninya ke ruang practice setiap jam istirahat dan terkadang mereka berpasangan menciptakan tarian sendiri dari instrumen piano.

"Untukku? Tapi kenapa anda sangat baik padaku?" Sehun menahan nafasnya sejenak saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"—juga kita belum begitu dekat." gumam Jongin bingung.

Sehun mengelus tengkuk lalu tertawa garing. Dia tak bisa memikirkan kata apapun untuk menjawab. Pria itu sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa dia begitu ingin membuat Jongin sebagai trainee nya dan apa alasan dia melakukan ini juga tidak tahu.

"Err..mungkin karena aku menyukaimu."

 _ **Dugh**_

Jongin menjatuhkan kotak dvd ditangannya. Dia termangu menatap lurus Sehun dengan kedipan-kedipan mata yang kaku. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu kehilangan kata-kata.

"O-oh tunggu maksudku.. A tolong jangan dipikirkan yang tadi. Su-sudahlah."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan berbalik memunggungi Jongin. walaupun umurnya tak lagi begitu muda, tapi nyatanya dia merasa malu sekarang. Bayangkan—Oh Sehun barusaja menyatakan perasaannya secara gamblang dan baru sadar didetik berikutnya. Kau tahu? Itu hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Jongin tersadar lalu dengan cepat mengambil dvd di lantai. Pemuda itu tak berani bersuara—sama sekali. Tanpa tau sebabnya dia merasa gugup bertatap muka setelah pernyataan Sehun beberapa detik lalu. Walau sebenarnya Jongin tau itu bukan suatu pernyataan yang—akh begitulah.

 _ **Ceklek**_

"Hyung kudengar kau—eh Jongin? Hai lagi."

Dua orang disana lantas menoleh bersamaan, menatap sosok tinggi serupa dengan Sehun yang tengah mengulas senyum lebar.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah akan adiknya sendiri. Sekarang dia dapat melihat Jongin tengah merengut pada Haowen. Lelaki itu merangkul bahu Jongin terlalu dekat.

"Kenapa?"

Haowen mendongak memberi senyum kikuk. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Jongin segera. Merasa sadar aura kakaknya memburuk.

"Oh itu. Aku mau pinjam mobil mu lagi nanti."

"Kau sudah punya mobilmu sendiri."

Haowen berdiri memasang wajah kesal, dia menatap kakaknya memelas.

"Ayolah. Kau selalu menuruti mingyu. Tapi kenapa denganku kau jadi begini hyungg. Please, hanya satu itu. Ya?"

Sehun mendengus membuang mukanya enggan. Dia punya dua adik, satu kandung satu tiri. Tapi dua-dua nya sama memiliki sifat parasit. Pinjam ini minta itu beli ini mau itu. Mereka punya kartu kredit mereka sendiri namun tak pernah berhenti meminta padanya. Hanya karena Sehun adalah kakak.

"Iya tapi—Haowen.. Itu berbeda."

Haowen berdecak. Dia tak mengerti apa yang berbeda. Selalu begitu.

Mengerti kekesalan adiknya, Sehun mengusak rambut Haowen pelan membuat lelaki itu kembali menatapnya.

"Hyung, kau tau.. Aku jarang meminta sesuatu yang besar padamu. Aku hanya ingin meminjam mobilmu untuk nanti malam. Itu saja. Tidak sulit kan?"

Ya itu benar. Dibanding Mingyu, Haowen memang jarang meminta sesuatu. Saat meminta itupun tak seberapa. Tapi masalah mobil—Mingyu memakainya untuk kekasihnya berbeda cerita dengan Haowen..

"Tidak. Kau sudah berjanji berhenti mengikuti balap liar."

"Aaaa. Hyungg! Hanya satu kali inii."

Jongin berkedip memperhatikan pertikaian kakak beradik didepannya. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya melihat wajah Haowen merengek seperti itu. Err.. Lucu tapi dia tak tau jika mantan kekasihnya itu mengikuti balap liar. Oh tunggu mereka berdua melupakan dirinya.

Pemuda tan itu meremas dvd ditangannya, dia ingin pulang. Aduh Taemin.

Haowen terus membujuk Sehun dengan rengekan menyebalkan. Dia memasang wajah memelas agar bisa meminjam mobil kakaknya. Bisa saja tidak, tapi masalahnya dia sudah berjanji dengan Taeoh—sahabat karib nya. Tidak mungkin dia ingkar.

"Kubilang tidak! Jangan balapan lagi!" bentak Sehun kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku.."

Baik Haowen, dan Jongin sangat terkejut. Pertama kali bagi mereka melihat wajah marah Sehun. Namun untuk Haowen, seumur hidupnya ini kali pertama Sehun membentaknya. Pria itu tak pernah marah padanya—tak pernah menolak keinginannya. Bahkan pria itu selalu membela nya.

Sehun terdiam menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Tapi tak menghilangkan tatapam tajam yang dia layangkan pada Haowen. Balap liar itu berbahaya, selain bisa terpenjara pasal ringan. Adiknya itu bisa saja mati di tempat karena kecepatan mobil yang diatas rata-rata. Dia tak mau jika Haowen kenapa-kenapa.

"Haowen..kuharap kau mengerti." ujar Sehun pelan mencoba memberi Haowen perhatian.

Tak ada sahutan, Haowen menelan kekecewaannya. Dia berjalan cepat keluar ruangan—melewati Jongin yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Jongin? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau disini saj—tunggu! Haowen!"

Jongin mengangguk bersamaan dengan Sehun berlari mengejar adiknya. Pemuda itu merasa bingung melakukan apa jadi dia mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Dvd yang ada ditangan dimainkan Jongin guna membunuh waktu menunggu sekembalinya Sehun. Tapi sepertinya pria itu lebih lama dari waktu yang dikira.

"Hhh.." Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dia sedikit merasa mengatuk sekarang.

 **Oo**

"Aa.. Dia tak ada." gumam seseorang membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Dia mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi seumuran dengan Haowen tengah membuka tutup laci meja Sehun.

"Ukh, maaf?"

Jongin berdiri mengusap matanya, dia terbangun karena suara kertas yang berisik. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan—tidak menemukan Sehun, apa pria itu belum kembali?

Sosok lain di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia mengernyit dan setelah nya mendesis.

 _'Sial.'_

Jongin berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu, dia menatapnya penasaran. Jila Sehun tak ada, siapa dan kenapa orang ini disini?

"Kau..siapa?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang siapa!?"

"Aku Jongin." jawab Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lupakan."

Dia Mingyu, adik tiri Sehun. Lelaki itu mengobrak abrik tumpukan kertas di laci paling bawah. Tapi apa yang dicarinya tetap tidak ada.

Mingyu melirik kesal pada lelaki lebih pendek darinya sedang menatap dirinya penasaran. Demi tuhan, jika begini dia takkan mendapat apa yang dicarinya. Bagaimana jika Sehun kembali. Dia harus cepat mencari.

"Maaf. Kau siapa?"

 _ **BRAK**_

"Cukup!"

Tubuh Jongin berjingkat kebelakang, mendengar bentakkan lelaki didepannya. Kenapa dia marah padanya? Apa Jongin berkata hal yang salah? Dia kan hanya bertanya.

"Aku adik Sehun. Siapapun kau, jangan menggangguku."

Mingyu mengibas tangannya mengusir Jongin menjauh. Dia tak tahan lagi, lelaki bernama Jongin itu menyebalkan sekali walaupun dia hanya bertanya dan menatapnya macam orang bodoh.

Sedangkan Jongin berkedip, mendengar kata adik. Dia bertanya-tanya.. Memangnya Sehun punya berapa adik? Kenapa orang ini tidak sedikitpun mirip Sehun? Apa orang ini berbohong?

"Apa kau berbohong?"

Mingyu menoleh lagi, menatap kesal Jongin yang ternyata belum bergerak satu sentimeter pun dari sana.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau masih disitu? Pergilah!"

"Anu.. Err Sehun h-hyung menyuruhku menunggunya. Jadi—"

Mingyu menutup matanya menahan kekesalan. Baru kali ini dia bertemu orang se kolot ini. Ya tuhan.. dia ingin memukulnya sekarang.

Jongin memainkan ujung pakaiannya, seperti nya ucapannya barusan membuat orang itu kesal. Apa yang harus dilakukan Jongin sekarang. Taemin selalu bilang padanya untuk lari jika menemui orang yang menyeramkan. Jadi dia harus lari sekarang?begitu? Lalu Sehun hyung bagaimana?

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

Mingyu menghela nafas, jika ketahuan Sehun dia menghajar tamu nya bisa-bisa tak ada uang mingguan untuk nya. Lagipula jika benda yang dicarinya tak ada disini mungkin ada dikamar Sehun. Yah dia belum mencari disana.

Jongin mengangguk lalu segera kembali ke sofa untuk duduk. Tak mau jika berlama-lama dengan orang aneh disana. Menyeramkan.

"Jongin, maaf lama a—Hei, sedang apa kau disitu bung?"

Tak lama Sehun masuk menyapa Jongin, namun segera berjalan cepat ke arah Mingyu yang berdiri dekat meja kerja nya.

Pria itu menatap menyelidik adiknya, membuat Mingyu gelagapan menyembunyikan raut gugupnya. Mingyu mengulas senyum lebarnya, menggaruk rambutnya asal.

"Aku—aa. Begini, aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu hang out Hyung. Y-ya hang out."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya berusaha mengerti ucapan terbata Mingyu. Dia mengangguk saja—mengacuhkan lebih tepatnya—lalu berbalik mendekat pada sofa. Tempat Jongin duduk menatapnya lucu.

"Oh yasudah."

Mingyu membuang nafas lega, dia berjalan mendekati pintu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, berlari keluar begitu saja. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya membulatkan matanya ling lung. Kenapa orang itu bersikap seperti pencuri?

"Eh? Itu—"

"Jongin. Ayo kuantar pulang." yang dipanggil menoleh, lalu mengangguk kaku.

"A-a iya."

Jongin beranjak mengikuti Sehun keluar dari ruangan. Lalu berjalan cepat berusaha menyamakan langkah. Kaki Sehun panjang, langkahnya membuat Jongin hampir menyerupai orang tengah berlari.

"S-sehun.. Hyung?"

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh kebelalang menemukan Jongin bernafas cepat terlihat kelelahan.

"Pe-pelan pelan jalannya."

Sehun menyungingkan Senyum geli. Untuk beberapa saat dia menatap Jongin yang menunduk menghindari pandangannya.

"Baiklah."

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum menemukan seseorang semanis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hollaaa selamat tahun baruu. Semoga lebih makmur ffn sama hunkai di kurea sana. Moga banyal moment mereka yng bisa bikin gigit jari para sekai shipper di dunia :vv hak hak hak /ngakak.  
Semoga saya jadi lebih pinter bahagiain org tua tahun depan/aaamin.

Apdet ini. Chap ini apa pendek? Atau kecepetan alurnya? Atau ada sesuatu yang saya lupa? Reader-nim mohon kritik sarannya ^^ makasih uda baca ff ku yang kebanyakan makin absurd dan rumit /lirik i care for you :vv gpp saya bahagia baca tiap review kalian. Sekali lagi makasih


	8. Chapter 8

**How bad do you want it me**

* * *

Mingyu berjalan melewati Haowen, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa ia duduk tepat di samping saudara tiri nya. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya untuk membunuh kebosanan. Hari ini Sehun menghubungi nya untuk jangan keluar rumah, Pria itu bilang dia akan pulang terlambat. Begitu juga Haowen.

Ruangan besar yang di tempati mereka sekarang ini adalah perpustakaan pribadi kakak tersayang mereka—Sehun. Bermeter-meter tinggi rak buku mengelilingi mereka. Sehun sangat menyukai buku. Itulah sebabnya dia menyulap ruangan besar kosong menjadi perpustakaan.

 _Oh_ tidak se-membosankan yang terdengar, Selain buku, ada beberapa mainan untuk adik-adik nya. Tv, Macbook, Sofa dan lainnya. Mingyu bersiul pelan mengingat berapa uang yang dikeluarkan untuk satu ruangan ini saja. Dia senang Kakaknya itu sangat kaya.

"Hei?"

Mingyu melirik Haowen, "Ada apa?"

"Jauh- jauh dari ku." ujar Haowen kesal.

Mingyu mendengus, menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya tidak percaya. "Masa bodoh." ucapnya beranjak pergi, Berusaha mengalah karena seperti nya Haowen tidak dalam kondisi untuk diajak bercanda.

Ya dia tidak terkejut. Kakak-adik memang sama sekali tidak berbeda.

* * *

Haowen berjalan menuju dapur, Bertemu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah selama dua puluh tahun mengasuh mereka bertiga. Kedua nya bertukar senyum.

"Bibi Lee?" Haowen mendekati wanita yang dipanggilnya bibi.

"Oh, tuan muda Haowen. Bagaimana kabar mu?"

Haowen merendahkan tubuh nya memeluk bibi Lee, wanita itu tersenyum menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak tuan nya. "Sehun hyung sangat pilih kasih antara aku dan mingyu. Coba bayangkan, aku hanya meminjam mobilnya untuk—"

"Balapan?" tebak wanita tua itu seolah tau benar apa yang menjadi kebiasaan Haowen.

Haowen mengangguk, Melepas pelukannya dari wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seorang ibu. "Ya, dan dia berteriak padaku." adu nya dengan raut kesal. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kakak nya akan semarah itu untuk melarang nya pergi balapan.

Tapi apa salah nya? Dia juga ingin bermain dan memamerkan mobil keren kakak nya pada teman-teman nya.

Bibi Lee mengernyit, "Tuan Sehun melarang bukan karena tidak senang, Tuan muda. Tuan Sehun sangat sayang anda jadi dia melarangmu. Dia tidak ingin adiknya terluka. Itu saja." Jelas nya halus, mencoba mengambil hati Haowen agar mengerti dan berhenti kesal pada kakaknya.

"Tapi—"

"Balapan itu bahaya, Tuan muda. Pemerintah juga membuat undang-undang melarang ada balapan liar. Bagaimana jika anda di penjara?" Potong bibi Lee tegas. Haowen terdiam, tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa.

Bibi lee tersenyum lembut, mendorong Haowen duduk di meja bar dapur. "Duduk disini, kau harus mengisi perut mu bukan?."

* * *

"Um.."

"Hm?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, suasana di dalam mobil yang terlalu hening membuat Jongin tidak nyaman. Semenjak sekembalinya Sehun dari mengejar Haowen, wajah pria itu terlihat kesal dan cemas. Melihat nya, Jongin jadi ingin bertanya apa penyebabnya.

Sehun melirik sebelah kiri nya, tempat Jongin duduk. Dia mencoba berdeham, berusaha mendapat perhatian kecil Jongin.

"Euh, Sehun hyung?" Panggil Jongin dengan suara kecil. Sehun menarik nafas panjang mendengar suara manis itu.

"Ya?"

"Haowen.." Jongin tidak ingin menyelesaikan ucapannya, merasa ragu untuk bertanya. Dia ini siapa, pikir nya.

Sehun kembali berdeham, mendengar nama adik nya disebut. "Ada apa dengan Haowen?" tanya nya mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk biasa.

Jongin melirik Sehun lalu menunduk memainkan jemari nya.

"Ah itu.. Wajah mu tadi itu, um.. Terlihat—"

"Cemas?" potong Sehun asal menebak. Karena itu yang sebenarnya dirasakannya tadi. Dia cemas oleh ucapannya sendiri pada adiknya.

Jongin mengangguk, sedangkan Sehun terkekeh. "Aku baru membentak nya."

Mata Jongin membulat, segera berpaling menatap Sehun terkejut. "Benarkah? Kenapa?" tanya nya ingin tahu dengan sorot mata menggemaskan.

"Oh—" Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya, "Dia meminjam mobil untuk balapan. Kau tahu? Balapan itu berbahaya dan dilarang." jelas nya sesingkat mungkin. Karena tatapan ingin tahu Jongin membuat Sehun ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di otaknya.

"Aku tidak tau Haowen suka balapan." gumam Jongin menatap lurus jalanan.

Sehun menoleh sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil setelah mendapati raut bingung Jongin.

Mobil Sehun berhenti di pertengahan lahan hijau tak begitu jauh dari padatnya kota. Hanya saja terlalu tersembunyi dan sepi—sunyi yang nyaman. Sehun menurunkan kaca jendela, melihat rumah sederhana yang tersusun dari kayu yang apik. Bibir Sehun melengkung takjub. Dia yakin rumah Jongin memiliki banyak rahasia didalamnya.

"Um, Se..hun hyung?"

Sehun menoleh, "Oh—Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku turun sekarang?"

Tawa Sehun meledak begitu setelah mendengar pertanyaan lugu Jongin. "Ah, maaf. Kau bisa turun sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk, sedikit malu akan pertanyaan bodoh yang tadi dilontarkannya. Dengan hati-hati dia turun dan menutup pintu.

"Apa um, anda mau mampir sebentar?" Jongin tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Dia hanya tidak enak membiarkan Sehun pulang tanpa bisa ia suguhkan apa-apa. Jika Orangtua nya tau, mungkin mereka akan senang karena memiliki seorang tamu tamp—Oh Ops..

Sehun tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Lain kali. Sampai jumpa besok. Jam 8."

"Jam delapan." Jongin mengangguk. Melambai ketika mobil Sehun menyala.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Sehun melangkah masuk, dia disambut oleh dua adik nya dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya. Sehun mendekat memberikan wanita itu pelukan singkat.

"Bibi Lee, Aku senang kau disini. Makam malam? Menginap?" Sehun sudah menganggap wanita ini sebagai ibu nya sendiri begitupun Haowen dan entah dengan Mingyu.

Bibi Lee tersenyum sedih. "Makan malam anda sudah siap. Tumis daging lada hitam kesukaan anda. Tapi maafkan aku, karena aku hanya datang bebersih dan menyiapkan kalian makan malam." Sehun menghela nafas. Tersenyum tipis mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Sehun mengawasi punggung renta Bibi Lee. Setelah pintu tertutup, baru raut datar Sehun kembali dan menatap dingin kedua adiknya.

Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya takut sedangkan Haowen menunduk dalam. Sehun melangkah mendekat pada mereka berdua dan duduk didepan mereka. Dia menatap kedua nya selidik. _Pertama_..

"Mingyu."

Mingyu tersentak di duduknya, dalam diam meneguk ludah berusaha menarik senyum lebar sepertu biasa. "Ada apa, Sehun hyung?" tanya nya riang.

Sehun menghentak-hentak sol sepatunya pada lantai seolah tau itu hanya akan mengintimidasi kedua adiknya. "Kudengar, Kau mengacak laci ku tadi siang. Dan menyelinap ke ruang kerja ku kemarin."

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya, ah sial, apakah dia harus berbohong lagi? Yang benar saja soal laci itu saja kakaknya sudah tau ia sedang berbohong. Atau jujur saja?

"Jadi?" Sehun menatap Mingyu tidak sabar. Gelagat resah adiknya itu justru membuat Sehun semakin curiga.

Tanpa dikatakan pun dia tahu Mingyu sedang mencari sesuatu belakangan ini. Dia sadar jika kadar berbohong Mingyu meningkat setiap harinya. Salah sekali jika bocah ini menganggapnya tidak tahu atau bodoh mempercayai semua ucapannya.

Mingyu mendesah pelan, "Aish.. Aku mencari kunci brangkas mu ok? Aku butuh uang. Aku—"

"Apa?! Kau—brangkas?!" Haowen berdiri menatap marah pada Mingyu.

Mingyu membalas tatapan Haowen dengan meninggikan dagu nya. " _So_?"

"Brengsek, ka—"

 _ **Brakk**_

Sehun melempar sejumlah uang ke meja. Baik Mingyu atau Haowen sangat terkejut oleh tindakan kakak mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"W-woah.. Banyak sekali." bibir serta kedua mata Mingyu terbuka lebar.

Dibalik wajah dingin Sehun yang saat ini memperhatikan Mingyu yang secara rakus menghitung per lembar uang di meja, dia sangat prihatin dan kecewa.

"Kau tidak perlu mencuri. Kau hanya perlu meminta padaku. Aku masih mampu membiayai mu. Jangan buang harga diriku melihat adik tiri ku mencuri uang ku. Mengerti?"

Mingyu memang tidak mendengar perkataan Sehun, dia sibuk menghitung uang dan hanya mengangguk cepat seadanya. Hal itu membuat Haowen dalam hati sangat geram. Benar-benar.. Kakaknya terlalu memanjakan Mingyu. Bahkan perbuatan menjijikan Mingyu masih dimaafkan? Seriously..

"Apa—Hyung?!" bentak Haowen tidak terima. Bukan apa-apa. Dia dari awal memang membenci parasit disebelahnya—Mingyu. Dari kecil sampai Sehun bekerja. Dia selalu meminta hal lebih. Dan sialnya kakaknya selalu memberi.

Sehun tahu jika Haowen jelas akan marah mengetahui akan niat kotor Mingyu.

"Duduklah." perintah Sehun pelan, Haowen menurut dan kembali duduk menundukkan kepala nya.

"Mingyu, tidurlah."

"Ah baiklah. Selamat malam. Dan terima kasih hyung." ucap Mingyu riang tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia berlari menaiki tangga dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum.

Setelah memastikan hanya tinggal dirinya dan Haowen. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haowen. Lama mereka berdiam mendengarjam besar di sudut ruangan berdeting tiap detik.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun menyesalkan tindakannya hari ini yang tanpa berpikir meninggikan suara nya dan berakhir membuat Haowen berlari marah.

Haowen menggeleng, "Tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku—"

"Kau tau maksud ku, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Maaf hari ini aku membentakmu." potong Sehun.

Haowen menggigit bibirnya, membenarkan jika bentakkan kakaknya hari ini masih belum hilang dari pikirannya. Itu pertama kali nya dan dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Melihat adikya terdiam, Sehun kembali berbicara.

"Kau memang tidak pernah meminta apapun padaku. Tapi kau tau,kau bisa meminta apapun. Aku tidak memiliki dasar membedakan kalian. Kalian adikku. Aku kakak kalian. Kepala keluarga saat ini."

Haowen mengangguk dalam diam. Dia membenarkan lagi ucapan Sehun. Haowen menyesal beranggapan negatif dan mengabaikan hal yang dia tahu.

"Maaf kan aku." ucap Haowen meminta maaf kedua kalinya dengan nada sesal.

Sehun tersenyum, membuka lebar lengannya. Haowen berlari memeluk kakaknya. "Maaf."

"Hm." gumam Sehun pelan mengusak surai Haowen.

* * *

 _ **23.06**_

Sehun duduk bersila di atas karpet, memangku semangkuk sereal organik dan menonton serius apa yang tengah diputar nya.

Mulutnya berhenti menguyah, kedua matanya tidak berkedip melihat tubuh di layar itu meliuk indah. Itu baru bakat. _Wow_.

"Aku beruntung menemukannya terlebih dulu." Gumam nya bangga seraya menyuap sereal kemulutnya.

Itu adalah Video amatir kiriman agen-agen pencari bakat yang dipekerjakannya. Beberapa tahun terakhir yang lalu secara bergatian mereka mengirimkan video Jongin menari di pinggir Jalan bersama rekannya. Sehun yakin mereka tidak berencana membuat nya untuk harus merekrut Jongin.

Mereka hanya agen, di pekerjakan untuk mencari tahu dan menyelidiki bakat tersembunyi warga. Mereka tersebar dimanapun. Sehun berani berpikir jika mereka tanpa sengaja menemui Jongin dan berpikir hal yang sama.

Jongin bisa jadi bintang besar. Lupakan penyanyi. Jongin bisa debut menjadi apapun jika Sehun mau.

Video berganti, suasana didalam layar terlihat hujan dan disana Jongin menari solo.

" _Fuck_." Sehun langsung mematikan televisi dan membeku beberapa detik dalam posisi yang sama.

Bagaimana dia tidak mematikan televisi jika disana Jongim menari dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sepenuhnya melekat pada tubuhnya karena hujan.

"Oh, _Shit_!" jerit Sehun menutup wajah nya yang mulai memerah membayangkan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

 _Great_ Jongin. Kau buat Oh Sehun terangsang pada tubuh seorang remaja. Apa dia seorang _pedophile_..?

 _Arghh_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Note :

 ** _Wow, Rated M indeed._**

 ** _Whyyyyyyyyyyy... Just look at this tittle guys. Gua(?) sadar khusus ff ini gua terlalu lambat bikin progress di hunkai nya ditambah mingyu nya dan the hell.. Haowen. Jadi gua putusin buat hiatusin aje ini ff buat waktu yg lamaa._**

 ** _But.. Syukurlah gua masih diberi hidayah buat nerusin ini ff. Sejujurnya dari judul pasti udah kebayang siapa yg goda ama yg digoda.. Jelas Dapuq! Yg goda jelas Jongin *tampar gua nini tampar!* di awal chapter bener beneer itu goblok nya gua bikin Jongin lugu wtf soo pure taik(?). Dan disini gua mau balikkin alur ke jalan yang benar._**

 ** _Jalan yang benar gaes. Ingetin gua ya kalo gua balik ke jalan yg salah(?) *defuq man..gaje :'v*_**

 ** _Maap lama apdet juga progress ini ff. Aku(?)**njir akukami gualu bahasa alayers(?)(?)* usahain buat nerusin ini epepe buat tamat kok. Gk bakal satu pun ff telantarin kok gaes._**

 ** _Happy reads.. Thanks:**_**


End file.
